


Mirrors

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drama, M/M, Starker, Starker Week 2019, perlaregina, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Con esto termino al fin la Starker Week que empezó en Julio XD!!





	1. Show me how to fight for now

**Author's Note:**

> Con esto termino al fin la Starker Week que empezó en Julio XD!!

El aroma a café lo despertó, mientras que la mantequilla derritiéndose empezaba a seducir sus sentidos. Escuchó la alarma del despertador y dio un manotazo cuando escuchó la voz enfurecida de aquella mujer gritando probablemente muy cerca de donde él se encontraba.

—¡Ya es tarde! ¡Y ni salgas con que te vas a meter a bañar porque llevo una maldita hora gritándote que te levantes! ¡Apúrate y ya vete a la escuela!

Se paró de un salto y como pudo, se vistió. Miró la fecha en la pantalla estrellada de su celular. Era 11 de agosto. Tomó su mochila y fue corriendo a la cocina. Dio un sorbo al café, quemándose la lengua por su proeza y mordiendo una de las tostadas que estaban en un plato.

—¡Y es la última vez que te pido que te afeites esa maldita barba, Anthony Edward Stark! ¡Ya te lo he pedido muchas veces! ¡Pareces un vago!

Se detuvo en seco. Algo no andaba bien.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Qué dijo?

La mujer se ajustó sus gafas y se plantó frente a él.

—¿Ahora me dejas de tutear para hacerte el gracioso?

—No, en serio. Yo… —dijo sin entender lo que pasaba.

La mujer se recogió el cabello.

—Dije que te afeites esa maldita barba, Anthony Edward Stark porque pareces un vago. ¿Estás sordo?

Tony dejó caer la mochila. La mujer lo miró con reproche cuando el timbre sonó.

—Abre mientras sales. Ah, y cuidadito con que llegues tarde otra vez o regreses sin pagar la cuenta del gas. Hoy me tuve que bañar con agua fría porque muy seguramente ayer alguien se estuvo columpiando toda la tarde tomándole fotos a Spider-Man —dijo mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo—. A veces pienso que tu jefe es un completo imbécil por no darse cuenta de que su fotógrafo estrella y su archienemigo son la misma persona. Ya vete, ¡corre!

Sin entender nada, Tony recogió sus cosas del suelo y fue directo a abrir la puerta. Era una señora que balbuceaba cosas que no podía entender dado el aturdimiento en el que estaba su mente y la dejó pasar. Caminó hacia las escaleras como un autómata y en el pasillo se encontró con una jovencita que iba viéndose en un espejo. Sin dudarlo se lo arrebató y se miró en el espejo. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: maduro, marcado por algunas arrugas y con aquel eterno aire de soberbia y galanura que era imposible de disimular.

—¡Gracias por el espejo, Gwen! ¡De nada, Tony!

—¿Me conoces? —le preguntó cautelosamente a la muchacha de cabello rubio que lo miraba con cierto desdén— ¡¿Me quieres decir qué pasó?! ¡Sé que algo anda mal y yo…!

La chica rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? ¿O es que tu obsesión por Peter Parker otra vez te frio el cerebro?

Tony se acarició el rostro. Esas arrugas podían sentirse claramente al tacto al igual que aquella barba que había crecido unas cuantas horas durante la madrugada. Le parecía increíble que nadie le dijera lo ridículo que debía verse vestido como un mocoso desaliñado usando ropa holgada y anticuada que no iban con el porte de alguien como él. Estaba al borde del colapso tratando de entender todo aquello y su voz era la prueba fehaciente de eso.

—¡Es que no puede ser! ¡¿Sabes quién soy y cuántos años tengo?! ¡Tengo la edad suficiente para…!

La chica suspiró mientras lo tomaba firmemente de la barbilla y lo miraba fijamente.

—Para ser mi imbécil hermano menor, todos lo sabemos y en serio, Tony, tu obsesión por Iron Man/Peter Parker debe parar. ¡Nos vemos!

Tony se quedó con el espejo en la mano y volvió a verse. No había duda de que se trataba de él y por más que lo intentó, sólo recordó haberse ido a dormir después de una improvisada juerga nocturna en su enorme apartamento. Había bebido lo usual: un poco de vodka aquí, algo de whisky por allá y recordaba haber rematado con ese raro licor rojo que Thor había llevado. Todo era tan confuso, justo como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. No podía encontrar una buena explicación y rogaba porque se tratara de un mal sueño.

—Buenos días, joven Stark.

Tony volteó asustado solo para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa burlona y ese cabello intensamente negro y casi ondulado.

—¡Tú!

El mejor bromista de los nueve mundos lo miró con esos ojos verdes.

—Sí, yo. ¿Pasa algo? Luces un poco… ridículo con esa ropa y esa mochila —dijo Loki mirándolo despectivamente.

Tony se le fue encima, pero con vergüenza descubrió que la fuerza física que poseía no había servido ni para rozar el cuello del hechicero.

—Supondré que trataste de atacarme, pero bueno, encerrado en el cuerpo enclenque de un mocoso de ¿quince años? Realmente no hay gran cosa que puedas hacer, aun cuando seas Spider Man —dijo Loki burlonamente.

—¡¿Quince años?! ¡Tengo cuarenta y cinco! ¡¿Te parece gracioso todo esto que está pasando?!—gritó desesperado.

Loki alzó las cejas indicándole que una viejecita los estaba mirando con extrañeza.

—Jóvenes, ya sabe cómo se ponen —dijo Loki mientras le sonreía a la señora.

Tony respondió furioso sin importar que lo escucharan gritar.

—¡Quiero pensar que se trata de una de tus estúpidas bromitas, ¿verdad?! ¡Estoy completamente seguro de que tú planeaste todo esto! —le cuestionó el ex millonario al asgardiano.

—No esta vez. La verdad es que pensé que podría divertirme un poco estos días, pero aquella estúpida montaña de músculos que tengo como hermano, me ahorró el trabajo. Estaba perfeccionando una de mis mejores pócimas, pero no estaba terminada y no sé por qué carajos Thor la confundió con el licor de cereza que estaba guardando, pero para el caso da lo mismo. No sabes cuántas veces le he dicho que no toque mis cosas cuando estoy haciendo lo mío y…

—¡¿Y a mí qué carajos me importa?! ¡Arregla esto! —dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

Loki lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.

—Pues podrías mejor agradecerme porque jamás pensé en verte así de joven, aunque sí te ves como un vago con esa barba y peor, como un mocoso jugando a ser un adulto y…

Tony levantó el brazo para darle un puñetazo, pero de inmediato se le acalambró. Loki ni se inmutó.

—Mira, se supone que el efecto no es permanente pero sí afecta un poco a quien la toma y a todos a su alrededor. Digamos que quise replicar los efectos de la gema de la realidad, pero como te dije, no está terminada. Ni siquiera había pensado en hacer que alguien la probara para ver si servía o no, pero al parecer, funciona mejor de lo que esperaba —Loki, en un gesto inusual en él, empezó a rascarse la cabeza—. Pero me sigo preguntando por qué carajos cambiaste de vida con el niño araña. Tal vez ese es un efecto secundario y es prueba de que los dos son el uno para el otro. Tal vez sea buena idea usarla como poción de amor…

—¡¡No digas estupideces!! —gritó Tony mientras se sobaba el adormecido brazo— ¡¿Y cómo para cuando crees que termine todo esto?! ¡¿Qué va a pasar con su mente de mocoso mientras está en mi lugar?! ¡¿Y si arruina mi compañía?!

—Eso no lo sé, pero igual no es como si en tu vida “normal” tomaras decisiones muy sabias.

La desesperación estaba consumiendo a Tony.

—¡¿Entonces que hago?!

—Pues llega temprano a clases, ayúdale a tu tía con los deberes, respeta a tus mayores, aprende a correr bien en deportes, no sé. Haz cosas de un muchacho de “tu edad”. Ni siquiera sé si haya la posibilidad de que recuperes tu vida tal y como era antes o de que el mocoso sea consciente de lo que acaba de suceder —dijo Loki mientras sonreía.

—¡Pero si dijiste que los efectos no son permanentes! —casi chilló Tony por la desesperación.

—Pero también te dije que nunca la había probado, así que no sé con certeza si duren mucho o no, si sean irreversibles o no. Pero vele el lado bueno, al fin sabes lo que es vivir del lado de los desfavorecidos y si algún día regresas a la normalidad, tendrás toda la autoridad moral para saber cómo combatir a la pobreza porque vives en condiciones algo precarias. Piensa en generar empleos y cuida el tuyo. Todos los adultos cuidamos bien nuestros empleos.

—¡¡Pero tú ni siquiera trabajas!! —gritó Tony cada vez más alterado— ¡Te parece gracioso, pero no lo es!

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Para mí sí que lo es. Digamos que sin querer, quedamos a mano por eso que pasó hace tiempo en la Torre con su Hulk y eso. No fue agradable que aquella masa verde con ojos me azotara repetidamente contra el piso mientras tú tomabas un trago muy alegremente.

Tony suspiró viendo que en serio no iba a ser ayudado. Loki le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Anda, ve a clases. Para todo el mundo, el tiempo sigue siendo el mismo, para esas mujeres sigues siendo el pobre e idiota chico que está obsesionado con Iron Man y bueno, sígueles el juego en lo que pensamos cómo solucionar esto. Algo se me va a ocurrir.

Tony miró a Loki con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Me vas a ayudar a resolver esto? ¡Te juro que apenas pase, te daré todo el dinero que quieras! ¡El teseracto incluido y…!

El hechicero sonrió levemente al escuchar los ofrecimientos de Tony.

—Por lo mientras, no olvides comerte tus vegetales en el desayuno y disimula cuando veas pasar a esa chica que tanto te gusta. Bueno, no es como que en realidad te guste mucho, pero a nadie le gustan los pervertidos que miran insistentemente a la única muchacha bonita de la escuela. Anda, actúa como lo harías si tuvieras quince años otra vez.

Tony negó con la cabeza al ver que Loki desaparecía frente a sus ojos. No entendía por qué su cuerpo insistía en seguir avanzando y lo obligaba a bajar las escaleras cuando todo lo que su mente quería, era poder comprender por qué las cosas habían dado ese desafortunado giro.


	2. It's like you're my mirror

Había sido la peor semana de su vida. En serio que para todos los que estaban a su alrededor, seguía siendo aquel pobre e inútil quinceañero que tiraba cuanto estuviera a su paso por más que había insistido en que era quién no debía ser. Había recorrido mil veces aquella sala viendo cada una de las fotografías que estaban en los álbumes familiares (aunque él sabía que los Parker, o mejor dicho, esos “Stark”, no eran su familia real, no la que él conocía y recordaba), sólo para darse cuenta de que era cierto: su rostro en aquellas impresiones era el de un quinceañero con aquella singular barba que crecía rápidamente aun cuando se la había estado afeitando toda la semana a petición de su “tía”, quien amenazaba con llevarlo al psiquiatra si es que seguía empeñado en decir que no era quien realmente era.

Sólo él sabía que en serio, su piel era la de un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años. Inclusive su cuerpo era el mismo apenas lo miraba al espejo, pero no entendía por qué la ropa que usaba le quedaba enorme, eso no tenía lógica y tampoco nada de lo que estaba pasándole. Estaba desesperado. Había marcado a aquellos números que se sabía de memoria, sólo para escuchar la voz enojada de Happy y de Pepper, quienes habían amenazado con poner una orden de restricción por acosarlos.

“¡Ni se te ocurra aparecerte afuera de Parker Industries porque llamaremos a servicios juveniles!”, había sentenciado su exchofer.

De nada valió que llamara a Pepper y le dijera que sabía que era alérgica a las fresas porque apenas se lo había dicho, la mujer había proferido un grito horrorizado y le había colgado. Sin éxito, había tratado de buscar a Nick Fury, a Steve y a Natasha, pero los tres se negaron a atender las extrañas peticiones de un fanboy ordinario que iba todas las tardes a esperarlos afuera de aquellas instalaciones que él había ayudado a diseñar y a pagar.

“Somos héroes, no estrellas de rock”, había sentenciado la pelirroja antes de darle la espalda y subir a aquella ruidosa motocicleta.

Esperó a que llegara la noche y después de haber tenido que armar la Estrella de la Muerte por vigésima vez al lado de ese muchacho regordete que decía ser su mejor amigo, salió a hurtadillas. Se asombró al darse cuenta de que iba a caer de aquella barda, pero de inmediato, sus sentidos se agudizaron y obraron a favor suyo. No entendía por qué podía sujetarse tan bien a aquella pared cuya posición simplemente desafiaba su cordura (realmente, era la ley de gravedad y en sus adentros, él lo sabía, pero su asombro había nublado su juicio). Bajó y apenas pudo poner un pie en la acera, sacó de su chaqueta aquel par de pulseras que contenían esa rara sustancia que nunca había podido recrear en sus laboratorios cuando era él. Ateo como era y en un momento así, temporalmente se encomendó a alguna fuerza divina para poder hacer lo que el otro chiquillo siempre hacía y cuando se dio cuenta, ya iba surcando los cielos. Era de noche y sin importarle que alguien se diera cuenta de eso, siguió columpiándose por los aires hasta que llegó a ese enorme edificio que reconoció como su antiguo -y verdadero- hogar.

De nueva cuenta, comenzó a subir recordando los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de vigilancia hasta llegar al último piso. Le faltaba el aire y tenía el rostro helado. La música que provenía de adentro le hizo sentir un escalofrío y luego, aquellas voces le pusieron en alerta. Carcajadas, gritos y vítores que le aceleraron el pulso. Era mitad de semana y temió lo peor.

“¿Una fiesta y no me invitaron? ¡Maldita sea!”, dijo para sus adentros casi olvidando que ya no era aquel Tony Stark, sino este Tony Stark encerrado en un cuerpo que era, pero no era el suyo.

Se escondió detrás de una escultura de mármol y espero hasta que consideró conveniente. Una, dos, tres horas. El sueño lo estaba venciendo y cuando ya no escuchó más ruido, bostezando, se levantó. Las luces estaban apagadas y ya no había nadie. Entró a la enorme habitación que hacía las veces de sala y salón de fiestas.

—¿FRIDAY?

La voz de aquella interfaz le respondió.

—Tony, bienvenido.

Suspiró aliviado.

—Hola, preciosa. Un favor, ¿podrías…?

—El señor Parker está descansando y me pidió que no le pasara llamadas y que pospusiera tu pasantía con él hasta el siguiente mes. Así que no podrá atenderte en estos días.

Tony sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría y aunado al desconcierto, la desesperación hizo su triunfal aparición.

—¿El señor Parker? —preguntó temerosamente.

—Sí.

Tony se sentó en aquel enorme sillón que ¿era? suyo y respiró profundamente.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti, Tony?

El ex millonario suspiró.

—No, muchas gracias.

La interfaz se apagó y ahí se quedó él, sentado en medio de la oscuridad sin saber qué hacer. Iba a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse ahí dormido un par de horas más, esperando a que si el Peter que él conocía actuaba como siempre lo había hecho él, se levantaba a tomar un vaso de agua y lo descubría ahí, podría ponerlo al tanto. Tal vez el ¿chico? se sentiría desconcertado y confundido y entre los dos podrían encontrar una solución a eso que estaba pasándoles. Tal vez aquel muchacho al que siempre le había dado la vuelta y el peor de los tratos, estaba asustado al verse encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre maduro, llevando una vida que no era la suya y quizá estaba fingiendo lo mejor que podía.

Resignado, salió por aquella puerta, no sin antes darse cuenta de que su acceso de salida seguía vigente y el lector óptico lo había reconocido como siempre. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Bajó por el ascensor y ya en la calle, un repartidor de pizza lo abordó.

—¿Aquí es Midtown, Manhattan?

Tony suspiró antes de responder.

—¿Qué dirección buscas? —le preguntó al desorientado repartidor.

—Realmente ninguna. Vine a ver cómo estaba el nuevo propietario.

Sintió aquella punzada que lo puso en alerta al ver que aquel halo verdoso rodeaba al falso repartidor.

—¡¿Otra vez tú?!

El hechicero sonrió mientras arrojaba al piso aquella caja vacía que de inmediato se convirtió en un puñado de serpientes negras. Tony retrocedió asustado al ver que se dirigían a él y que se evaporaron al instante.

—Sí, otra vez yo, pero si tienes esos modales, lo mejor será que me vaya.

Tony se atrevió a sujetarlo del brazo.

—¡Espera, por favor!

Loki hizo un gesto de desdén y se zafó del escuálido brazo de Tony.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio querías pizza?

—Sí, ¡no! Por favor —dijo Tony mientras tomaba su distancia—. Ayúdame. Ayúdanos.

—¿Y a qué crees que vine? Si me dices exactamente donde está el teseracto, te digo que ya tengo el antídoto para revertir el descuido que mi hermano y tú causaron. Tienes suerte de que Banner no lo haya tomado o quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

Tony suspiró profundamente.

—¿Cómo sé que en serio vas a ayudarm… a ayudarnos? —preguntó.

—Tienes qué. No tienes alternativa.

Tony bajó la mirada. Extrañaba su vida como era antes, pero más que eso, se sentía preocupado por cómo pudiera encontrarse Peter.

—Tu dijiste que la poción alteraba a todos a su alrededor y es cierto. Todos los que me conocen están seguros de que soy un mocoso, pero no sé si Peter sepa qué está pasando o si esté fingiendo o si…

Guardó silencio cuando vio aquella luminiscencia surcar el cielo. Era inconfundible. Loki le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le extendió un billete.

—Toma un taxi y mientras ve las noticias. Me imagino que hay alguna emergencia que accidentalmente pude haber causado antes de venir aquí para saber si Iron Man iba a responderla. Algo digno de su armadura y todos sus truquitos, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que Spider-Man no pueda atenderla solo en caso de que decida ir, como siempre, a donde no lo llaman. Ve a casa, hijo, ya es tarde para que andes solo en la calle— se burló el hechicero.

Tony se guardó el billete en su bolsillo y vio como Loki desaparecía una vez más. Vio los disparadores y aunque pensaba no usarlo, se puso el traje que había guardado en aquella pequeña mochila que llevaba en su espalda.

Si Iron Man iba a combate, él mejor que nadie debía saber si en serio Peter seguía siendo Peter o si por lo menos, sabía cómo usar aquella armadura.


	3. Yesterday is history

Nunca se había enfrentado a algo como eso. Pudo haber pedido refuerzos pero era tarde y sabía que los otros estaban en misiones muy específicas. No iba a despertar al Capitán América solo para eso. Tampoco iba a quedar como un inútil ante Nick y mucho menos, quería ver el apático rostro de la rusa.

—JARVIS, control de daños.

Haber recalibrado la armadura había sido una mala idea en un momento así.

—Soy FRIDAY señor. JARVIS no está disponible, sigue actualizándose el programa.

—De acuerdo, pero contéstame una cosa. ¿Quién tiene un nombre tan ridículo como ese? ¿Qué acaso los villanos ya no son originales al escoger algo tan importante como su nombre?

Aquel enorme ser con forma de dragón, estaba dándole pelea y él no se iba a rendir. Levantó otra vez el brazo justo a tiempo para poder emitir una descarga que hizo que el monstruo retrocediera y repentinamente cayó. Cauteloso, se acercó para ver que en serio su arma lo hubiera derribado pero vio que algo había sujetado las extremidades de aquel ser. Sin perder tiempo, volvió a lanzar una descarga hasta que aquel repentino villano, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—FRIDAY, revisa que por favor no... Olvídalo.

Se descubrió el rostro y vio que alguien iba avanzando torpemente hacia él.

—¿Qué parte de no estés molestando, no te quedó clara, eh?

Cuando aquella máscara cayó y reveló aquel juvenil y desconcertado rostro enmarcado por aquella extraña barba, suspiró.

—Ni empieces con tu "Lo siento, señor Parker" o "Andaba de pasada por aquí" porque no te voy a creer. ¿Tú tía sabe que andas despierto y solo a estas horas de la noche?

Tony miró al hombre que avanzaba frente a él.

—¿Peter?

—Señor Parker para ti y aun cuando le hayas aventado esa cosa a esa otra cosa, no es motivo suficiente para que te aparezcas por todos lados. Habíamos quedado que no harías lo que yo pudiera hacer y que no harías nada que no hiciera yo. Tú me entiendes.

Peter se quedó mirando al muchacho. En serio que era muy joven y aun cuando aquella barba le confería un raro aspecto a su rostro, lo hacía atractivo a niveles indescriptibles.

—Es que hay algo que tengo que decirte, decirle —se corrigió Tony de inmediato.

Peter sonrió como siempre lo hacía: de forma cínica, ladeando aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro maduro pero muy bien conservado para alguien de su edad.

—Déjalo para cuando reanudemos las pasantías. Se supone que estaba tomando una siesta reparadora porque en un par de horas tengo que salir al aeropuerto. Ese desfile de Victoria's Secret no me lo pierdo por nada y el after-party tampoco.

Aquella armadura comenzó a elevarse lentamente y se sacudió por el peso que lo retenía.

—¡Carajo! ¿Ahora qué?

Peter tuvo que apagar los propulsores y descender lentamente al ver el rostro pesaroso del menor.

—¡Es que es importante! ¡Por favor, escucha... escúcheme!

Peter se mordió el labio mientras veía el rostro de Tony.

—Te escucho.

—¡Loki nos hizo esto! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo y pedirle que nos regrese nuestras vidas y...!

Aquella estruendosa carcajada hizo que Tony mirara con enojo a Peter.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué nos regrese exactamente qué? Porque no sé tú, pero a mí él no me hizo millonario, ni genio, ni filántropo y mucho menos, playboy. Digamos que esas dos últimas cosas me las gané apenas cumplí los 21 años y de eso, ya tiene mucho tiempo. Tú ni siquiera habías nacido, Tony. Mejor vete a casa, tómate un vaso de leche tibia y arrópate bien al dormir. De todas las cosas tontas que dices todo el tiempo, esta es la peor. Loki ni siquiera ha venido a la Tierra después de lo que pasó con la invasión Chitauri.

El muchacho se acercó a sujetarlo del brazo y Peter sintió que iba a perder la poca paciencia que le tenía a ese chico que todo el tiempo se la pasaba parloteando y tratando de llamarle a todas horas.

—¡Pet...! ¡Señor Parker, por favor escúcheme!

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?

—Loki nos dio... me dio a beber una cosa que hizo que cambiáramos de lugar, de vidas.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo...

Tony suspiró al darse cuenta de que tenía la atención completa de él.

—Entonces, yo la tomé sin saber qué era y cuando desperté hace casi una semana, me di cuenta de que cambiamos de lugar. Pensé que tú... que usted, se daría cuenta igual que yo. O sea, yo soy usted y usted es yo.

El rostro de Peter cambió en uno de completo azoro.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

—¡No lo sé! —dijo Tony mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza— ¡Yo desperté en aquel departamento en Queens, con la señora May como mi tía y...!

Algo en el rostro de Peter le indicó a Tony que sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Ya veo. ¿O sea que esa italiana super atractiva sí es tu tía? Digo, su pan de arándanos y dátiles es terrible, pero honestamente por un momento pensé que era una vecina que te hacía el favor de fingir ser familiar tuyo.

Tony se desesperó.

—¡¿Ve cómo no está poniendo atención?!

—¿No lo estoy haciendo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si algo me queda claro, es que no debes aceptar cosas de extraños y menos beberlas! ¡Peor aún si se trata de algo que te invitó aquel loco por el cual casi se termina el mundo! ¡Vete a casa ahora! ¡No me obligues a llevarte y repetirle a tu tía toda la sarta de tonterías que estás diciendo!

Peter vio la desesperación en el rostro del muchacho y cómo aquellos ojos cubiertos por esas espesas pestañas se humedecían por las lágrimas. Sintió que se había excedido un poco, pero siempre era lo mismo con el muchacho: contaba una tras de otra historias y cosas que para él no tenían la menor importancia. Sabía lo mucho que Tony lo admiraba, cuánto lo idolatraba y cómo deseaba llegar a ser como él, y por lo mismo, sabía que debía poner tierra de por medio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ya se había dado cuenta y tenía que ponerle límites. Sabía que ambos eran parecidos aun viviendo en los extremos de la misma situación y en su propio mundo: los dos habían crecido sin una figura paterna a la cual recurrir, sin alguien que les dijera lo mucho que importaban y lo valiosos que eran, pero para Peter, ya era momento de parar.

Cuando vio que Tony se enjugaba discretamente una lágrima, se acercó a él y puso una de las manazas de la armadura sobre el delgado hombro del chico.

—Mira, Tony. Sé que has estado muy estresado últimamente y que quieres llamar la atención. No te lo discuto porque yo también me sentía así cuando era un niño como tú. A tu edad, siempre que mi papá volvía de alguno de sus viajes o del trabajo, yo le decía que los soviéticos nos estaban espiando y que hasta estaban haciendo clones de nosotros, pero tuve que aprender que mentir no está bien. ¡Hay maneras más inteligentes de llamar la atención y tú eres alguien muy listo para tu edad! Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, te lo he demostrado, pero también sabes que ambos debemos darnos nuestro espacio y no confundir una cosa con otra. ¡Ambos tenemos vidas propias que atender! ¡No podemos estar todo el tiempo juntos porque entonces...!

Se detuvo cuando reconoció aquel brillo en la mirada de Tony. Tragó saliva. Eso era lo que realmente lo inquietaba y sabía que en cualquier momento alguien más se daría cuenta de lo que ambos sentían en el fondo aun cuando no lo hubieran reconocido. Al menos, Peter no quería reconocer lo que ya no podía evitar sentir y eso, para él, estaba mal. Era incorrecto. De ahí su reticencia a seguir dándole tiempo y espacio en su vida a aquel muchacho cuyo genio se equiparaba al suyo.

—De acuerdo. Lamento haber venido a quitarle su valioso tiempo y perdón, Señor Parker.

Peter tuvo que contener las ganas de pedirle a Tony que se quedara un momento más. Sabía que quizá el chico podría decir la verdad, pero ¿mencionar a aquel hechicero haciendo que sus vidas cambiaran? Eso ya era demasiado, ya era caer muy bajo hasta para el muchacho, quien siempre le hablaba de sus proyectos, de la muchacha de su escuela que le parecía bonita, pero a la que sólo veía como una amiga.

Tony nunca le había dicho mentiras que rayaran en la locura. Sabía que un día se le iba a confesar, o eso esperaba él, porque de ser así, le simplificaría mucho el trabajo de tener que hacer frente a sus sentimientos después de años de llevar una vida vacía, casi sin sentido. Peter no podía admitir que desde que conoció a Tony, el joven había puesto su mundo de cabeza y él estaba agradecido con eso, pero si algo sabía bien él, era que hasta las locuras que se cometían por amor, un día se iban a ver rebasadas por el aplastante peso de la realidad.

Respiró hondamente, sintiéndose cansado.

—La edad ya no te ayuda a sobrevivir las desveladas y las resacas, ¿eh, Peter? —se dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a cubrir su rostro con aquella máscara.

Odiaba ser así: ante los ojos del mundo, aquel hombre al que parecía que nada lo incomodaba, pero en secreto, cuando estaba a solas consigo mismo, ser aquel otro que debía admitir de vez en cuando, que tenía un corazón. Sonrió tristemente bajo la máscara al recordar la ocasión en la que Pepper le había regalado su primer reactor en ese estuche de cristal con aquella leyenda: "Prueba de que Peter Parker tiene un corazón".

Se elevó lo suficiente y antes de irse a casa, se aseguraría de seguir al niño, a Tony para ver que llegara sano y salvo a su destino. Tal vez esa desazón se calmaría un poco apenas subiera por la mañana a su jet y fuera a pasar lista a aquel desfile de supermodelos. Las vería a todas fingiendo quererlas y desearlas, sonreiría en aquella exclusiva fiesta mientras pensaba en aquel chiquillo de ojos cafés y pestañas rizadas. Manejaría cualquiera de sus autos deportivos a toda prisa ganándose varias infracciones a propósito, mientras imaginaba que llevaba de copiloto a aquel muchacho cuyo apellido, le hacía latir el corazón desaforadamente y pensar en esas otras cosas que moralmente, estaban prohibidas, hasta para él.


	4. You were right here all along

—¿Y bien? ¿En dónde está mi teseracto?

Tony volteó a todas direcciones. Nadie en aquel pasillo parecía reparar en aquel extraño muchacho de piel extremadamente blanca que sólo hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes.

—No lo sé. Ya no está en el lugar donde yo lo guardaba. Peter debe haberlo movido.

Loki se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las porristas y a los músicos de la banda de marcha. Parecía un estudiante más, aun cuando Tony sabía que ambos no eran lo que aparentaban.

—Qué lástima —dijo Loki mientras le sonreía a las chicas que lo veían con demasiada curiosidad—. ¿Qué vas a sentir el resto de tu vida creciendo y viendo cómo Peter Parker se queda al frente de tu compañía y disfruta la vida que era tuya?

Tony se dio la vuelta y empezó a guardar sus libros en el casillero.

—Nada, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer?

Loki dio un puñetazo haciendo que el ruido del metal asustara a más de uno. Parecía un bully más de la escuela. Parecía un quinceañero más.

—Bueno, podrías intentar esforzarte un poco más. ¿O es en serio que vas a vivir tranquilo los años que te quedan, y son muchos, sabiendo que estás atrapado en una vida que no es la tuya?

Tony levantó la mirada y encaró a Loki.

—Mira, honestamente ya no me importa. Ganaste. Te saliste con la tuya y…

—¡Miren nada más! ¡Si aquí tenemos a Tony Stank peleando con su nuevo novio! ¿Qué? ¿No nos lo vas a presentar, eh?

Loki ni se inmutó cuando aquel otro muchacho se plantó frente a Tony para reírse de él.

—¡Báñate y quítate esa estúpida barba! ¡Me recuerdas al Rey Cuervo!

Aquel muchacho se fue riendo, no sin antes empujar a Tony. Loki ni se inmutó. Más bien bostezó mientras chasqueaba los dedos para hacer que Flash cayera de bruces ante la sorpresa de los demás. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar en el pasillo.

—¿Crees poder soportar un día más las burlas de Flash? Porque según lo que he estado viendo todos estos días, el tipo te odia a muerte y está dispuesto a hacerte la vida imposible por mucho tiempo más, aunque yo puedo ser tu primo midgardiano y cobrar todas las que ese patancito de cuarta te hace.

Tony cerró los puños sin dejar de encarar a Loki e ignorar las burlas de los demás estudiantes.

—Ya te lo dije. ¡He entrado más veces de las que pueda imaginar a escondidas a aquel lugar que solía ser mi casa! ¡La última vez Pepper me sacó a empujones y aun cuando le dije la verdad, amenazó con… mandar llamar a “mi tía”! ¡No sé en qué lugar está el teseracto! ¡Peter debe tenerlo pero no sé donde!

Loki miró el reloj que llevaba puesto.

—Pues ya es hora de que te vayas apresurando a encontrarlo. Un trato es un trato. Al final del día, yo ni gano tanto teniendo el teseracto, pero no te voy a dar algo solo por que sí. Tú solías ser un negociante y si no has perdido esa parte tuya, sabes que es lo justo. Insisto, velo como una forma de quedar a mano por lo de Hulk y todo lo que me ha pasado desde que te conozco. Creo que al final de todo esto, vas a valorar más lo que eres y lo que tienes, así que considéralo como una cortesía de mi parte, te estoy dando la lección más valiosa de tu vida, Tony Stank.

El interpelado iba a decir algo más, pero aquel aroma dulzón a manzanas y ese ligero halo verde se le anticipó. Ya no entró al resto de sus clases, se fue directo a ese apartamento de Queens a escuchar la letanía de gritos y reclamos de su tía por ser un vago-abandona clases y se encerró a seguir diseñando bocetos que pudieran captar la atención de ese caprichoso CEO. Ya no había dudas pues por más que quisiera pensar en que Peter estaba fingiendo y que le salía muy bien, lo cierto era que ese Peter era el hombre que se había quedado con su vida. Le dolía darse cuenta de que Peter lo había tratado de la misma manera en la que él, Tony, lo había hecho anteriormente. Tildándolo de ser un mocoso estúpido y soñador, de verlo como una molestia, como un parlanchín incesante e incómodo.

Se enjugó una lágrima al recordar cómo se sintió ser tratado así, no pudo evitar la avalancha de recuerdos de su propia vida al saber que Howard, su padre, le había tratado con esa condescendencia y que no lo había valorado.

—Karma o no, te tienes bien merecido eso por ser un maldito con el chiquillo —se recriminó mientras terminaba de dibujar aquel nuevo aparato que pensaba, sería un éxito apenas lo lanzara pero eso era incierto. Seguía siendo Tony Stark atrapado en el cuerpo y en la vida de alguien que no era él.

**

Loki no había vuelto a aparecer y tampoco tenía ganas de seguir buscando el dichoso teseracto. Se estaba resignando a quedarse así, viviendo una vida que por lo simple que era, tenía ciertas ventajas. Al menos, él ya no sentía la enorme responsabilidad de hacer frente a amenazas enormes o al reportero en turno que le cuestionara sobre cualquier tema. Ya no sentía el apremiante peso de los compromisos sociales ahogarlo porque era un total desconocido. No tenía que estar revisando constantemente sus finanzas para ver lo caro que resultaba su estilo de vida y al fin los malestares físicos propios de los excesos de un cuarentón habían desaparecido por completo. Ya no había resacas ni dolores de cabeza ni noches de insomnio, tampoco había moretones o heridas de peleas a curar.

A cambio de todo eso, podía dormir en la tarde mientras estaba estudiando cosas que ya se sabía de memoria, podía ganarse el aprecio sincero de sus vecinos al ayudarles con pequeñas labores, tenía un amigo sincero que le servía de confidente y no lo regañaba como aquel otro que tenía (Ned era mejor amigo que Rhodey, aunque un poco más bobo) y hasta el horrible pan que cocinaba May le sabía a gloria por la manera tan amorosa en la que su “tía” se lo servía con un vaso de leche tibia. Aquellas muestras de cariño en las que la mujer le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello hasta despeinarlo o cuando le besaba la frente sólo porque sí, eran algo que extrañaba desde que su madre había muerto. Si la vida en su misteriosa forma de obrar le estaba dando algo a cambio, era eso y valía la pena volver a ser un mocoso de quince años cuyas responsabilidades eran por demás sencillas. Lavar los trastes, recoger la mesa y ordenar su cuarto mientras él sólo se dedicaba a aprovechar esa tregua que la vida le estaba dando. Tal vez para cuando fuera (otra vez) un hombre adulto, podría hacer mejor las cosas y tratar con más diligencia y consideración a quienes lo rodeaban. Tal vez el nombre de Tony Stark sería pronunciado con orgullo cuando fuera alguien importante (otra vez) y sus motes incluirían el de genio, millonario y filántropo, descartando el de playboy pues no quería poner en entredicho su reputación (otra vez).

Apagó la computadora y antes de irse a dormir, vería un poco de televisión. La cena ya estaba lista para esperar a May y preguntarle sobre su día. Le gustaba sentirse parte de un hogar y saber que ella se interesaba genuinamente sobre sus cosas. Esa era su nueva parte favorita del día después de muchos años en completa soledad. Prendió la pantalla y aquella película captó su atención. Nunca había sido fan de Star Wars pero por los recuerdos que tenía de las veces que Peter se la mencionaba, decidió verla unos minutos. La trama no lo atrapó y agradeció cuando llegó May, despeinándolo y quitándole el control.

—¿No viste las noticias hoy?

Tony sonrió mientras le hacía lugar para que se sentara.

—No, ¿qué pasó?

—El tipo ese, el tal Peter Parker, como siempre haciendo de las suyas sin que nadie le diga nada. ¡El muy torpe salió con su armadura esa y destruyó medio edificio de la librería pública porque “algo” no funcionó adecuadamente! ¡Maldito! Cómo siempre, sólo salió sonriente firmando un cheque para calmar a la opinión pública pero en serio que nadie le dice nada.

Tony tragó saliva. Eran la clase de cosas que él hacía cuando en sus descuidos y soberbia, actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Oh… ya veo —dijo mientras miraba las imágenes en la televisión en las que Peter/Iron Man agitaba un millonario cheque frente a una biblioteca en llamas. Los rostros de los bomberos y la policía eran la viva expresión del coraje ante la soberbia del millonario.

—No sé cómo te fuiste a involucrar con ese tipo. Lo bueno es que ya no vas a las pasantías, ¿verdad Tony?

El muchacho tosió.

—No, las dejé. Me distraían mucho de la escuela —mintió.

—¡Qué bueno que te diste cuenta! La verdad es que siempre me cayó mal ese tipo. Lo odio. Tan viejo, tan ridículo y prepotente. ¿Sabes que el maldito me estuvo coqueteando descaradamente mientras te estaba esperando esa vez? No sé con qué clase de tontas ha tratado que pensó que haciéndose el gracioso yo le iba a aceptar una salida a pasear en su yate.

Tony se ruborizó. Había empezado a desarrollar un cariño fraternal por May y no recordaba hasta ese momento que le había coqueteado de manera impertinente, casi rayando en el acoso, a esa mujer a la que ahora le decía tía. Su vergüenza no tuvo límites y se levantó a servir un par de tazas de café.

—Bueno —dijo mientras se acercaba nerviosamente—, pero no creo que sea tan malo, ¿no? Algo bueno debe tener si no la gente no lo admiraría tanto.

May acercó sus labios a la taza y volteó a ver a su “sobrino”.

—¿Qué? Sólo es un tonto con dinero. Por eso lo admira la gente, por eso lo rodean tantos porque quieren sacarle algo de ventaja y como el tipo está acostumbrado a que le acaricien el orgullo, piensa que la gente lo ama. Dudo mucho que le importe su reputación habiendo estúpidos que lo idolatran.

Tony suspiró. Eso dolió. Ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero jamás nadie se lo había dicho, ni siquiera Pepper.

—Ahora —continuó May—, ¿por qué carajos te vino a buscar esa vez sabiendo que eres un chiquillo? ¿Él solo no puede o qué? ¿Sus trajes son sólo de adorno y realmente no sabe hacer nada? ¿No que es amigo de los otros locos con trajes ridículos? ¿No pueden ellos solos defender al mundo? ¡Nadie les pidió que fueran héroes ni que nos salvaran! ¡Sólo quieren lucirse y agrandar más sus egos destruyendo lo que ellos no crearon! ¿O qué, ya se le olvidó lo de Sokovia? ¿Toda la gente que se murió cuando fabricaba armas para guerras que sus amigos los políticos y los militares inventaban? ¡A mí que no me venga con cuentos, ese Peter Parker es una amenaza para el mundo!

Tony se quedó helado. Nadie lo había puesto en perspectiva pues estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le aplaudiera y como bien había dicho May, se impresionara por lo que él hacía. Su conciencia sí le había recriminado en algunas ocasiones, pero se había repetido a sí mismo que él hacía todo eso por ellos, aunque en el fondo, lo hacía por sí mismo.

—En serio que lo detestas —dijo con voz baja.

—Como no tienes una idea. Tú eres mejor que eso y sí, aunque tampoco me gustó enterarme de tu vida secreta, creo que sigues siendo más valiente y mejor que él. Por cierto —dijo May mientras ponía la taza en una mesa—, ya no te he visto columpiándose. Ya nadie habla del arácnido, bueno, sólo tu ¿jefe? Porque me imagino que le sigues vendiendo fotos al señor Jameson, ¿cierto?

Tony tomó su taza con manos temblorosas.

—No, ya no lo hago tampoco. Quería aplicarme en la escuela y subir mis calificaciones, además —mintió— el señor Jameson ya no paga tan bien por las fotos y quiere cosas complicadas y de todos modos habla mal de Spider-Man.

May sonrió.

—Vaya, quién diría que al fin mi sobrino entendería cuáles deben ser sus prioridades y dejó de andar tonteando. No porque fuera malo lo que hacías, sino porque era peligroso y no soportaría que algo te pasara a ti también.

Tony frunció el ceño. Recordó las veces que Peter le contó sobre su tío Ben y la manera en la que los había dejado desamparados. A eso sí le había puesto atención y eso le había conmovido demasiado.

—Lo sé. Sólo quiero terminar bien la escuela y hacer lo que pueda con lo que tenga.

May le sonrió.

—Verás que te irá bien y… ¡Cámbiale! ¡Llevan días anunciando que van a pasar un documental sobre el señor Parker! ¡A mí no me interesa saber cómo se compró el Área 51 ni todas las modelos con las que se ha acostado! ¡Es obvio que al tipo le gusta coleccionar amantes para no admitir lo que es obvio! ¡Ni que fuera el primero ni el último, pero que no juegue a dárselas de macho porque es obvio que…!

Tony suspiró y le recordó con la mirada a May que ella tenía el control. Se levantó y fue a recoger la mesa, mientras pensaba en la cantidad de golpes bajos que había recibido esa noche que él había deseado, fuera una tranquila, pero no. ¿Así era como lo veían los demás? ¿Tan transparente era que por eso se había ocultado tantos años jugando a ser quién no era? ¿Por qué entonces había gastado muchos años de su vida mostrándose orgulloso de lo que tenía y creía ser, si los demás lo veían como en serio era pero nadie se lo había dicho? Ni Happy, ni Rhodey ni siquiera Pepper se lo habían dicho. O tal vez lo habían intentado varias veces pero él siempre se había ocultado, siempre los había evadido para no querer saber la verdad, para no querer escucharla.

Esperó a que May se fuera a dormir y se escabulló por la ventana. Se puso el traje que él había diseñado para alguien más, pero si ahora le tocaba usarlo a él, lo haría. Se lo pondría hasta sentirse en serio bien bajo la piel de alguien más. Recompondría el camino si de eso se trataba aquella broma o accidente en el que se había visto inmiscuido.

Sería el Tony Stark que en su verdadera vida, no había podido ni querido ser.


	5. We're making two reflections into one

A pesar de todo, le gustaba su nueva vida. Estaba completamente convencido de eso y por lo mismo, no iba a defraudar a nadie más. Otra vez, había vuelto a las andadas y al fin había logrado dominar las alturas. Las felicitaciones no paraban de llegar, los ceños fruncidos de May al saberlo tampoco y mucho menos, los mordaces ataques mediáticos en los que Jonah Jameson lo agredía cada vez que podía.

Tony estaba feliz. Al menos se decían más cosas buenas de él que de Peter Parker/Iron Man. Al (ahora) cuarentón todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y Tony no iba a salvarlo. No quería. Su vida estaba equilibrada de la mejor manera -para ser un joven de quince años- y él iba a disfrutarlo. Loki podía irse a la jodida y el mundo también. Peter el que más.

No necesitaba muchas cosas para ser feliz. Ya no extrañaba su ex colección de autos, ni sus mancuernillas de oro y diamantes. No necesitaba recordar qué edificios eran suyos y cuáles no. Tampoco tenía que verle la cara a ningún funcionario de gobierno ni a Nick Fury, porque ya no tenía que lidiar con eso. Sólo debía volver temprano a casa y mostrarle a May que no había heridas que curar porque se había vuelto precavido y aunque ella seguía sin aceptarlo del todo, se había resignado a que era mejor vivir con un héroe a salir sola y temerosa por las calles de Nueva York.

Iba con una bolsa de churros (los encontraba de mejor sabor y más apetitosos que las rosquillas que antes devoraba) cuando su sentido arácnido lo puso en alerta. Sin soltarla y guardando su posición de ataque, volteó a todos lados solo para encontrarse con aquella imponente armadura frente a él.

—Hasta que nos volvemos a ver.

Bajó la guardia y se quitó la máscara al ver que Peter iba descendiendo de ese prototipo que nunca había estrenado.

—Señor Parker…

Peter arqueó una ceja y lo miró fijamente.

—Creí que te habías retirado permanentemente de todo esto y como hackeaste el traje, ya no pude darle seguimiento.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Hice eso?

Peter asintió.

—Y me imagino que algunas cosas más porque curiosamente todos los filtros de búsqueda no me arrojan resultados tuyos. ¿También hackeaste la web o algo?

Tony se quedó callado un momento hasta que vio que Peter se empezó a reír y se acercaba hacia él, extendiéndole los brazos.

—¡Obvio no! ¡Ven, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

Tony dejó caer la bolsita con los churros mientras trataba de procesar lo errático del comportamiento de Peter, quien lo abrazaba torpemente.

—¿Tú…Usted me extrañó? —dijo mientras trataba de zafarse.

—Cómo no tienes una idea. Oye, pero ya en serio, sí me di cuenta de que alguien entró a hurtadillas a mi casa e ingresó erróneamente el código de la caja fuerte varias veces. ¿Qué andabas buscando, eh?

Tony al fin logró tomar distancia de Peter y tragó saliva.

—Uh…

Un apretón en su hombro lo estremeció.

—¿Qué necesitas que querías ir a tomarlo? ¿O ibas a robar algo?

Tony negó con la cabeza y sintió que la sangre golpeaba sus sienes en lo que trataba de dar una excusa creíble. No podía decirle que iba por el teseracto así como así, y aunque ya lo había descartado por completo, no era capaz de encontrar algo que lo hiciera salir de aquel apuro.

—Perdón, es que necesitaba…

La manera en la que Peter se lamió los labios sin dejar de verlo hizo que su sentido arácnido se intensificara otra vez.

—Lo que sea sólo pídelo, ya sabes que —otra vez esa sensación incómoda con aquel apretón y el tibio aliento de Peter cerca suyo— puedo darte lo que necesites. ¿Necesitas dinero y fuiste a buscar un poco? Sólo pídelo, no necesitas hacer esas cosas.

Tony trató de percibir alcohol en el aliento de Peter, pero no. Sólo aquel brillo en la mirada que le indicaba a qué se refería. Ese deseo lo delataba, él había tenido esa mirada muchos años cuando era él.

—¡N-no, no, no! ¡P-perdón, yo…!

Peter retrocedió.

—¿Entonces? Que no te dé pena pedirme cosas, puedo entender que a lo mejor tuviste una urgencia y si necesitabas dinero, sólo pudiste haberme marcado y pedir lo que fuera. ¿Aún necesitas ayuda?

Tony cerró los ojos avergonzado de reconocer que ese aire ligeramente seductor en el rostro maduro de Peter era algo hipnotizante. Nunca lo había pensado hasta ese justo momento pero debía mantenerse firme, más ahora que su vida parecía estar mejor que nunca.

—¡De verdad lo siento mucho, no quiero que piense que soy un ladrón o que…!

Se detuvo al escuchar aquel tono suplicante en su voz. Nunca pensó que fuera a sonar así en su vida, pero aquel momento necesitaba de medidas desesperadas.

—Bueno —dijo Peter regresando a la armadura—. Lo que necesites sólo llámame o ve a casa. Cancelé todas mis citas y reuniones de trabajo y también todos mis viajes porque creo que tenemos algo pendiente, ¿o ya no quieres la pasantía?

Tony abrió los ojos lentamente.

—No lo sé…

—Pues yo creo que deberías reconsiderarlo. Tienes un futuro brillante y creo que si lo dejas incompleto, te estarías perdiendo una gran oportunidad. Hay muchos aspirantes, pero honestamente, no creo que tengan el mismo talento que tú tienes. Por cierto, salúdame a tu tía. Un día de estos voy a ir a visitarlos y a tomar café con ustedes. Yo llevo las rosquillas —sentenció mientras guiñaba un ojo antes de que la careta de la armadura cubriera su rostro.

Tony se sintió incómodo ante eso. ¿Alguna vez había visto de esa forma a Peter? ¿Alguna vez lo había tratado con esa súbita familiaridad, al grado de parecer un viejo rabo verde o un pervertido? Porque de ser así, la mera idea le repugnaba. Bastante había sido recordar la forma en la que había tratado a Peter y escuchar a May quejarse de sus “coqueteos” que en serio se sintió avergonzado.

Tal vez lo mejor era quedarse así para siempre y dejar que Peter terminara de darle al traste a su vida, o tal vez debía actuar para evitar que justamente ese Peter acabara de joder las cosas y arruinara su futuro y su presente, no sólo el suyo o el de ambos. Sino el de todos los que estaban cerca de Peter.

—Hola, bebé.

Aquella voz lo hizo dar un respingo. Su sentido arácnido ni siquiera le había avisado que Loki estaba justo detrás suyo y cuando volteó, lo vio comiendo los churros que se le habían caído.

—¿Cómo se llaman? ¡Están deliciosos!

Tony le arrebató la bolsa mientras el hechicero se relamía el azúcar de los dedos.

—Son míos. ¿Qué quieres?

Loki suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sabías que puedes demandar a un tipo como ese pervertido que trató de seducirte? Digo, hasta donde sé y lo aprendí apenas aquí, a menos que tengas dieciséis años y el consentimiento de tu tutor y el tuyo obviamente, esa clase de relaciones románticas pueden funcionar, pero por lo que veo el señor Parker llevaría las de perder.

Tony frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

—Nada, sólo digo lo que vi, porque vi toda la escena completa y en serio que lo traes loco, ¿eh? ¿O ya no te acuerdas?

Tony soltó un puñetazo que Loki alcanzó a esquivar.

—¡Yo nunca hice tal cosa cuando era…!

—No, pero estabas a nada. ¿O qué? ¿Por qué crees que el mocoso hackeó el traje? Tal vez ya lo sospechaba y no lo culpo porque yo en su lugar también lo hubiera hecho si un hombre de esa edad me estuviera acosando. De pura casualidad, ¿no recuerdas si instalaste mini cámaras en todo su cuarto? Porque me imagino que si no lo hiciste, quizá sí lo llegaste a considerar…

—¡Yo nunca lo espié si a eso te refieres!

Loki sonrió.

—Pero si hubieras querido lo hubieras hecho. No lo niegues, Tony, nunca te conformaste con las cosas ordinarias, nunca te quedaste quieto hasta obtener lo que querías. Lo más obvio era que Peter encabezara una nueva lista de caprichos porque si te tiraste a medio Nueva York y a gran parte de la población europea cuando eras tú…

Tony activó el lanza-telarañas pero no pudo darle ni una sola vez al hechicero.

—¡Jamás me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerlo! ¡Peter es…era un niño! ¡Es un mocoso…!

—Con el cual pasaste demasiado tiempo y con el que ya te permitías ciertas familiaridades, ¿no? Algún día ambos iban a cruzar esa línea y sólo era cuestión de esperar a ver quién iba a dar el gran paso. ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a decir que siempre lo has visto como un hijo, tú que nunca tuviste una figura paterna ejemplar?

Tony apretó los puños. Loki tenía razón de alguna forma porque a últimas, sabía que cada vez que veía a Peter, su mundo cobraba vida y su corazón latía en formas inimaginables. Sus emociones iban de la ternura al deseo y de regreso al anhelo de querer cuidarlo, protegerlo y aventurarse, de saltar al vacío.

—¡Voy a buscar el maldito teseracto pero mientras lo logro, no quiero que te acerques a mí o a Peter! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño!

Loki sonrió descaradamente y sus ojos verdes refulgieron de emoción.

—¿Ves cómo aunque juegues a ser un quinceañero más, realmente el hombre sigue deseando el lugar que le corresponde? Ya decía yo que un día te ibas a cansar de andar tonteando y era obvio que aun cuando el otro sea un hombre, no te ibas a quedar quieto viendo cómo echa a perder lo que hiciste. Ojala y en serio recompongas las cosas. Mira —dijo mientras le mostraba un frasquito con una sustancia roja oscura—, aquí está lo que te prometí. El día que me des el teseracto, yo te doy esto.

Tony lo miró con recelo.

—¿Cómo sé que funciona?

Loki se puso a jugar con el frasco lanzándolo por el aire y atrapándolo hasta que le dio un sorbo y mostró su verdadera forma. Tony se impresionó al ver la piel azul y los ojos rojos de aquel hombre.

—Porque esta es mi verdadera forma, no aquella con la que me has conocido. Porque tienes que confiar en mí de la misma manera en la que yo confío en que me vas a entregar lo que habíamos pactado, o que más bien, tú ofreciste. Nos vemos —dijo mientras sacaba otra botella diminuta con aquel líquido rojo que reconoció como la bebida causante de sus males y la bebía—. ¡Sin trampas, Tony!

Éste se dejó caer en el suelo, cansado y aturdido. No había forma de saber si en serio Loki decía la verdad ni tampoco de confiar en Peter. Otra vez, su mal ganada tranquilidad se estaba yendo al demonio. Tal vez era una triquiñuela más de aquel hechicero, quizá lo estaba engañando otra vez pero la desesperación era tan grande que no se le ocurría otra forma de remediar las cosas.

Se fue surcando el cielo estrellado y entró por la ventana. Se quitó el traje y al verse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que su piel y su cuerpo eran el de un adolescente. Ya no era capaz de verse a sí mismo como antes era en realidad. Todo estaba cambiando en serio y tuvo miedo. Si Peter iba a quedarse así para siempre y él también, quizá sí era momento para actuar de inmediato.


	6. My mirror staring back at me

Los cambios ya casi eran permanentes. Tras muchos años sin tener una, Tony se descubrió una espinilla en medio de la frente y su incesante y necia barba había dejado de crecer. Ni siquiera había atisbos de que fuera a tenerla otra vez y se alarmó. Inclusive, su lucidez mental y su capacidad de abstracción se estaba viendo afectada. Sentía que estaba perdiendo ciertas capacidades cognitivas y que lo complejo de sus pensamientos sólo daba para pensar en que el tiempo avanzara rápido en clases para llegar a jugar X-Box o armar legos.

Inclusive, le empezaban a apasionar los partidos de football americano y su mente se distraía más de lo usual. Eso era una mala señal para cuando su lucidez de ex adulto regresaba sólo para recordarle lo que tenía pendiente. Otra vez, se le olvidaba cumplir con los mandados que le pedía su tía y aquellos recuerdos de una infancia que no concordaba con la que había tenido aparecían constantemente. Empezaba a olvidar a Howard, a Maria y a toda la gente que en serio había sido parte de su vida. Juraba que su cumpleaños era el 10 de agosto y no el 29 de mayo y que quería ser fotógrafo porque una carrera en ciencias sería demasiado difícil de llevar.

Asustado y aprovechando esos extraños momentos de lucidez mental que aparecían, pensó en lo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido y que a últimas, lo tenía nervioso. Estaba anotando sus ideas para no olvidarlas cuando el nuevo Tony Stark de quince años tomara el control y empezara a desplazar al Tony de cuarenta y cinco. Las releía cuando aquella punzada en su cabeza aparecía y le mostraba aquella otra realidad y todo eso ya le estaba complicando aún más las cosas.

Aquella idea anotada a la carrera y casi ilegible, le pareció descabellada y hasta cierto punto vergonzosa, pero debía llevarla a cabo. No tenía otra alternativa. Sacó su celular y aunque la pantalla estaba estrellada, logró encontrar ese número y mandó el primer mensaje. La respuesta fue casi inmediata y hasta que May le dio el beso de buenas noches, salió por la ventana una vez más. Tal parecía que cada vez que pensaba en Peter o en algo relacionado con él, su “yo” de cuarentón tomaba el control por más tiempo y eso le permitía concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Tragó saliva cuando vio aquel Tesla Roadster estacionado frente al edificio. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando la portezuela del auto se abrió y sintió que se iba a desmayar cuando se sentó al lado de Peter.

—¿Así que por ahí es por donde te escapas todas las noches, Spider-Man?

Tony sonrió forzadamente al escuchar ese tono juguetón en la voz del mayor. Le parecía incómodo darse cuenta de que en serio lo que más temía que hubiera pasado antes, estuviera pasándole ahora.

—S-sí. No puedo bajar por el ascensor o todos se darían cuenta.

—Claro, me imagino que tampoco sería conveniente salir todas las noches a escondidas esquivando a los vecinos y desvestirte en cualquier callejón, ¿no? No me molestaría que un día decidas ir a ponerte o quitarte el traje en mi casa. Hay confianza entre nosotros si un día necesitas hacer eso, ¿cierto?

Aquel comentario lo incomodó aun más. ¿Por qué Peter tendría que hacer esa clase de insinuaciones si nunca lo había hecho? No respondió nada y le pidió permiso a Peter de poner algo de música en lo que iban al lugar al que el millonario le dijo iba a llevarlo. Tony ni siquiera sabía de a dónde podría ser a esa hora de la noche aunque trataba de no sucumbir a su principal sospecha. El magnate puso la música que el joven quería escuchar y Tony agradeció porque Peter fuera en silencio. Cuando llegaron a las afueras de Nueva York, Tony supo a dónde iban. Esa mansión que había comprado para una ocasión especial (que nunca supo cuál podría ser) era impresionante. Se sintió avergonzado cuando Peter bajó primero del auto y le abrió la puerta. Cuando le dio la mano, una descarga de adrenalina llenó su cuerpo y su boca se secó.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Peter.

Tony negó con la cabeza mientras miraba la imponente mansión. Al entrar, sintió ganas de salir corriendo pero fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando Peter lo soltó y le tomó la barbilla suavemente.

—Ponte cómodo, ya te alcanzo. Es por allá.

Tony miró el lugar al que Peter le señalaba y caminando sin dejar de apretar los puños, pensó en mil y un cosas que podrían suceder esa noche. Necesitaba ganarse al precio que fuera la cercanía y al confianza de Peter para después, preguntarle donde guardaba el teseracto. Bueno, quizá no lo haría de forma directa pero trataría de atajar el tema poco a poco hasta que Peter se lo confesara o le diera un indicio. Haría lo que fuera, con tal de terminar con esa pesadilla en la que su vida se había convertido otra vez, especialmente porque su mente ya se estaba bifurcando en dos etapas completamente distintas.

Temeroso y dubitativo, Tony abrió la puerta de aquella habitación al fondo. Estaba completamente a oscuras y se estremeció cuando Peter se colocó detrás de él y lo tomó por los hombros, acercando sus labios a su oído para susurrarle algo.

—Tengo todo lo que ocupamos para esta noche. No podía faltar el sistema THX para que el sable de un jedi se escuche como Dios manda. Anda, vamos a empezar el maratón y las vamos a ver en el orden que dictan los fans, no como fueron saliendo.

Tony agradeció momentáneamente y en silencio, cuando con un chasquido, Peter encendió las luces y pudo ver que en aquella pantalla de cine estaba el logo de la saga completa de Star Wars al igual que aquella extraña maquina para hacer rosetas de maíz y que había replicas en tamaño real de los Stormtroopers y del mismísimo Darth Vader. No recordaba haber comprado todo eso y mucho menos, saber que esa era la ocasión especial que estaba aguardando.

—¿Por qué hizo todo esto? —le preguntó a Peter, quien estaba alistando las sodas y botanas para esa noche.

—Porque sé que eres un gran fan de las películas. Iba a hacer una cochera aquí para guardar mi lote de autos de colección, pero me pareció más útil hacerte una sala de cine para que luego invites a tus amigos a ver lo que quieran. Obviamente, sólo películas clasificación G o PG 13.

Tony sintió un mareo leve. Otra vez aquella nueva personalidad queriendo tomar el control por la emoción de algo que quizá un adolescente anhelaría.

—¿Usted en serio hizo esto por mí, señor Parker? —volvió a preguntar mientras trataba de mantener a raya a aquella inesperada reacción de su mente.

—Es una manera de ofrecerte disculpas por lo mal que me porté aquella noche. No me di cuenta de lo duro que fui contigo y de lo mal que te pude haber hecho sentir. Discúlpame, Tony, por favor.

Tony asintió mientras se recostaba sobre aquel enorme sillón reclinable. No estaba interesado realmente en ver las películas pues se sentía aturdido y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que eso implicaba. ¿Realmente él haría algo así por Peter si las circunstancias siguieran siendo las mismas en las que él era el adulto y Peter era el adolescente? ¿En serio tendría un gesto de esa magnitud para hacer que el chico se sintiera bien? ¿Callaría su conciencia con regalos cada vez que se excediera en el trato con el muchacho? Porque si así fueran las cosas, eso solo demostraría que él seguiría siendo el mismo patán que con obsequios trataría de comprar el cariño del chico y de paso, dormir tranquilo sabiendo que un regalo de ese tamaño sería solo para impresionar a Peter.

Quiso salir corriendo al saber que en serio, Peter lo hacía como una forma de callar a su conciencia pero tenía primero que conseguir lo que se había propuesto. Tal vez si en serio Loki le ayudaba a revertir las cosas y era afortunado de que aquello quedara como un mal sueño, lo mejor sería distanciarse de forma definitiva de Peter para no hacerle más daño. Lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen no por desinterés, sino en un verdadero acto de amor y para darle una mejor y sincera imagen de lo que un adulto debe ser: un guía, un mentor, alguien a quién recurrir en caso de ayuda y consejo, no alguien que despilfarrara e impresionara con regalos costosos y hiciera las cosas de forma incorrecta para confundir o resolver temporalmente las cosas.

Cuando Peter apagó las luces y tomó su lugar a un lado, Tony fijó su mirada en la pantalla.

—Nunca ha visto las películas, ¿verdad, señor Parker? —preguntó tratando de anticipar la respuesta pero ya la sabía.

—Honestamente no.

Tony respiró profundamente.

—¿Y si le pido luego que veamos Alien y me consiga una réplica de un xenomorfo, lo haría también?

La respuesta iba a ser obvia.

—Lo que quieras con tal de que estés feliz. Sólo pídelo y lo tendrás.

Tony sintió decepción al escuchar eso. Era la clase de respuesta que él daría con tal de hacer que Peter se callara y estuviera quieto, confiado, tranquilo. Era lo mismo que había escuchado decir a su padre cada vez que se iba de viaje o cuando sólo quería quitárselo de encima.

—¿Te molesta si me sirvo un whisky? —preguntó Peter.

—No, adelante —respondió Tony dándose cuenta de que las cosas empeorarían a cada segundo que él estuviera sin actuar.

Escuchó que Peter se levantó y mientras se servía el primer vaso, trató de distraerse. Era penoso verse en ese espejo con esa claridad, saber que aquel Peter en serio mostraba cómo era él en realidad, su desinterés y su forzado afán en querer componer las cosas estropeándolas más. La noche pasó entre aquel despliegue de efectos especiales en la pantalla y el constante tintineo de los hielos en el cristal. Supo que Peter ya estaba ebrio cuando al llegar al Episodio III, éste ya había cerrado los ojos y sabía que el tiempo se le acababa. Ned iba a cubrirlo el tiempo necesario si es que su tía entraba a buscarlo y ver que no se hubiera escapado, pero sabía que May iría a buscarlo hasta los confines de la Tierra con tal de que llegara a tiempo a preparar el desayuno y fuera a la escuela.

Los leves ronquidos de Peter hicieron que Tony se envalentonara y fuera a buscar a cada una de las habitaciones lo que pensaba, podría esconder ahí. Para su fortuna, el millonario no había puesto interfaz ni contraseñas en los dispositivos, quizá porque la casa era más bien un patrimonio no declarado y no quería ser localizado si aquello más bien parecía un lugar normal. Buscó inclusive detrás de los trastes de aquella enorme cocina y no encontró nada.

Tuvo que regresar a tientas a su lugar y mover a Peter.

—¿Señor? Ya me tengo que ir.

Peter, somnoliento y desorientado sacó el celular y lo acompañó a la puerta.

—¿En serio te vas? Si quieres le llamo a tu tía y le digo que estás conmigo.

Tony no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Es que no le avisé que venía con usted. Me pidió un taxi, ¿verdad?

Peter respondió en medio de un bostezo.

—No, viene Happy por ti.

—¡No, mejor me voy yo solo y…!

Peter lo sujetó del brazo.

—Tranquilo, ya arreglé lo de esas veces que lo estuviste llamando y quedamos que es algo que no se va a volver a discutir. No pasa nada, ya sabes que es un gruñón de primera. También te va a llevar a clases.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario.

Peter agitó el brazo cuando vio que aquella limusina negra entraba por el portón.

—Nos vemos luego. Por cierto, ¿por qué no pides permiso para que terminemos de ver las películas? Creo que me perdí un poco de la segunda película.

Tony suspiró.

—Sí, se perdió un poco, nada importante de la trama. No se preocupe, señor Parker —respondió dándose cuenta de que en verdad, lo que hizo Peter, era algo que él haría por mero desinterés.

Apenas Happy descendió para abrirle la puerta, Tony se metió al auto sin decir nada.

—El señor dejó algo para ti y me dijo que te lo entregue cuando estemos frente a tu casa.

Tony se sintió incómodo. Él nunca le había regalado nada a Peter y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en caso de que pudiera recuperar su vida. No respondió y hasta que llegó a casa, justo a tiempo para cambiarse y fingir haberse levantado temprano. May se despidió de él y cuando ella se fue, se dio tiempo de asomarse por la ventana y vio que el auto del chofer seguía ahí afuera. Miró aquella caja de regalo y al abrirla, vio que había un celular nuevo con una tarjeta.

“Vi que el que tienes está estrellado. Me tomé el atrevimiento de regalarte uno nuevo para que podamos seguir chateando. P.P.”.

Iba a esconderlo cuando la pantalla se encendió y leyó un mensaje entrante preguntándole si le gustaba su nuevo regalo. Tony solo respondió con un emoji y trató de ignorar aquel tono meloso del siguiente mensaje, en el que Peter le pedía que se volvieran a ver. Bajó las escaleras porque el ascensor se había vuelto a atascar y el chofer nuevamente le abrió la puerta.

—Voy a tomar el bus —respondió Tony a aquel malencarado hombre que por muchos años había sido su chofer, guardaespaldas y amigo.

—Tengo ordenes del señor Parker de llevarte y traerte de la escuela, y me dijo que si necesitas algo, te lleve de compras porque en lo personal yo creo que sí le hace falta una mejora urgente a tu guardarropa.

Tony se sintió indignado ante ese comentario y sabiendo lo mordaz que era Happy, trató de pasarlo por alto, pero no pudo.

—¿Por qué el señor Parker quiere comprarme cosas?

Happy se recargó en la portezuela del auto mientras Tony se acomodaba.

—¿Por qué será? ¿Eres o te haces?

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Tony irritado.

Happy no pudo evitar reírse y Tony reconocía ese gesto burlón cuando algo era obvio.

—¿Cómo les dicen? ¿Sugar babies? Vaya que eres listo, atrapaste al mejor.

—¡Pero si yo no hice nada! ¡Yo nunca le pediría a Peter…!

Happy se acercó a la portezuela.

—¿Ves cómo le dices señor sólo para cubrir las apariencias? Pero bueno, algún día tendrán que admitirlo y yo espero que sepas ser discreto. Ah, y dijo que no mires las etiquetas, que sólo te lleves lo que te guste y ya. Algo me dice que todo esto va a terminar mal, pero bueno. El jefe manda.

Tony quiso abrir la portezuela pero Happy ya le había puesto el seguro. Sólo bajó el vidrio que separaba su asiento del de Tony.

—Mejor ponte a grabar uno de esos documentales que haces, total, a tus seguidores de YouTube les va a encantar. “Una película de Tony Stark”. El de Alemania es digno de un Oscar.

Tony iba a responder pero aquel vidrio volvió a subirse. Ni siquiera se molestó en juguetear con el nuevo celular que Peter le había regalado, aunque googleó el término que Happy había usado para referirse a él. Se decidió a que apenas todo volviera a la normalidad, no se volvería a acercar a Peter. Si esas situaciones no vividas eran un aviso de lo que podría suceder eventualmente cuando él volviera a ser el mismo millonario de cuarenta y cinco años que vivía en Manhattan, lo más adecuado era no volver a cruzar caminos ni palabras con el muchacho al que había ido a buscar por ayuda una vez.


	7. I'm always parallel on the other side

Las decoraciones de Halloween dieron paso a las de Navidad. Esos casi cuatro meses ahora se sentían como si hubieran sido años. Al menos se habían detenido momentáneamente esos pensamientos y sentimientos dispares que lo hacían sentir que en serio, tenía dos edades diferentes. Tony seguía viendo el paso del tiempo por la manera en la que su cuerpo seguía creciendo como el de un muchacho pero su mente se había estabilizado y se dio cuenta de que su ancla a esa realidad era el pensar en Peter o en todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. A veces como interferencias, aparecían esos recuerdos que más bien le parecían fabricados pero ya no eran tan constantes ni tan perdurables como antes. Bastaba con que le mandara un mensaje a Peter o buscara algo relacionado con él, para que nuevamente sus memorias sobre quién había sido él, se quedaran instaladas más tiempo en su pensamiento.

Ocasionalmente, salía a jugar a ser el superhéroe que esa ciudad tenía y aunque debía lidiar por la forma en la que se burlaban de él en la escuela en su estatus de protegido de alguien importante y vistiendo mejores ropas (porque una foto indiscreta y borrosa que lo había captado subiéndose al auto de Peter y las especulaciones no se habían hecho esperar), lo cierto era que Tony seguía aceptándole las salidas y tardes de pasantía a Peter con tal de averiguar donde estaban escondidas sus pertenencias más importantes.

May sabía que había vuelto a encontrarse con el millonario y si bien lo había regañado una ocasión, le dijo que si Peter estaba en plan de mecenas, que les arreglara la casa. Tony iba a negarse a pedir tal cosa, pero era algo justo considerando que nunca le había ofrecido su ayuda sincera al antiguo Peter para que su calidad de vida mejorara. Puso a prueba al millonario diciéndole que su tía quería renovar sus muebles y que quería que les hiciera un préstamo, que apenas él empezara a trabajar se los pagaría y al llegar una tarde de la escuela, vio a May afuera del departamento hablando con una decoradora de interiores mientras adentro había trabajadores quitando y poniendo cosas a marchas forzadas. Esa noche, aquel modesto departamento quedó mejor arreglado y organizado de lo que nunca estuvo y May dijo que entonces Peter no era tan malo, pero que tampoco iba a retractarse por lo que había dicho porque era verdad. Tony había esbozado una sonrisa leve y esperaba que al menos ese cambio permaneciera, y si no, él se aseguraría de ver por May y Peter en serio.

Siguió adelante con su vida de estudiante y superhéroe, sin descuidar la búsqueda del teseracto y vio que tenía la oportunidad perfecta cuando May le dijo que pasaría un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad porque se había reencontrado con una amiga que la invitaba a salir. Atento, escuchó las recomendaciones de ella y fingiendo y jurando que iba a cumplirlas todas, esperó hasta que la vio subirse al auto de su amiga y aprovechó para marcarle a Peter y decirle que al fin, iban a terminar ese maratón de películas.

Tony ni se sorprendió al leer los cada vez más efusivos mensajes de Peter, quién más tardó en responder que en lo que había mandado a Happy para que fuera por él. En lugar de ir a dejarlo a esa enorme mansión, el chofer lo dejó en Central Park pero Tony no cuestionó nada. Ya era de noche y las luces multicolor y los lejanos villancicos de la temporada lo distrajeron un poco. Tenía años que no estaba en ese lugar y que no sentía el frío viento decembrino estamparse en su piel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se detenía a ver a las personas pasear y disfrutar esa temporada que para él significaba sepultar su soledad bajo torrentes de whisky y extravagantes fiestas llenas de desconocidos. Al menos, cuando May volviera y si es que él no tenía el teseracto para esas fechas, podría volver a saber qué se sentía pasar una navidad en completo calor de hogar y aun si lo conseguía antes, esperaría un poco para darse esa oportunidad.

“Total, Peter siempre ha sabido lo que es estar con alguien en Navidad pero yo no. No creo que una noche llena de visitas y sonrisas falsas le haga daño una vez”.

Lamentó no haberse llevado sus guantes porque las manos se le enfriaron y trató de calentarlas con su aliento. Se encorvó un poco porque aunque ese caro abrigo que Peter le había regalado lo cubría, la temperatura descendía a cada momento.

—¿Nos vamos?

Volteó para ver a Peter y asintió sin decir nada. Empezaron a caminar lentamente, en silencio y si bien aquella obsesión por hallar lo que debía darle a Loki no lo dejaba en paz, procuró olvidarse de eso por un momento. Quería atesorar ese instante, quería grabarlo en su memoria para poder recrearlo después o por lo menos, para recurrir a él cuando su mundo regresara a ser ese caos que él mismo había labrado con mucho empeño y malas decisiones. Aun cuando casi todo el tiempo se sentía incómodo por saber que las intenciones de Peter empezaban a ser obvias y de alguna manera eso reflejaba las suyas, aquellas que escondía y trataba de negar cuando estaban juntos, se dejó llevar. Quería la paz de ese momento, quería recordar el viento helado en su rostro y ese paseo nocturno. Quería sentirse tranquilo caminando al lado de aquel que sentía lo mismo que él y que sin palabras y de forma errada, se lo demostraba. Tal vez si esperaba un poco más, tal vez si todo se resolvía, podría hacer las cosas bien y sin tanto daño. Tal vez si en serio aprendía su lección y no olvidaba lo poco bueno que le había pasado en esos meses, no todo estaría perdido y no tendría que alejarse de Peter como había pensado.

Aunque la poca gente que caminaba por el parque a esa hora los miraba disimuladamente por saber de quién se trataba su acompañante, Tony se sentía en paz. Su anonimato le permitía ciertas cosas pero la fama que tenía Peter era obvia. La oscuridad los protegía en ese momento y por eso Tony se dejó llevar. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Peter se atrevió a tomarlo del brazo y a entrelazar su cálida mano con la helada piel suya.

—Espera —dijo Peter soltándolo un momento y buscó algo en su bolsillo. Tony sabía que en ese abrigo color negro siempre llevaba unos guantes y esperó a que Peter se los pusiera.

—¿Y usted? ¿No tiene frío?

Peter volteó a verlo. Tony admiró la galanura de aquellos rasgos maduros que nunca pensó ver en él.

—No. Además, la casa no está muy lejos. Hoy estaremos en la Torre y mañana temprano vamos a terminar el maratón, ¿te parece bien?

Tony asintió y se estremeció levemente cuando sintió que Peter lo soltaba para abrazarlo. Suspiró cuando sintió aquel brazo firme pasarle sobre el hombro y acercarlo a él. Ya casi no había gente en la calle y cuando al fin llegaron afuera de aquella enorme torre, Peter lo soltó lentamente. Tony entró por aquella puerta sintiéndose algo nervioso, pero ya no tan incómodo como en ocasiones anteriores. Mientras subían por el ascensor, Tony recordó aquella vez en la que Peter trató de robarle un beso de forma algo descarada y cómo había tenido que ponerlo en su lugar (esa vez el millonario había tenido que decir a quien le había preguntado públicamente, que se había golpeado la cara contra una pared). También se acordó de cómo Peter se había disculpado llenándole el locker de la escuela con bolsas de frituras y dulces y que apenas lo había visto en privado, otra vez había intentado besarlo con el mismo resultado, pero ahora al otro lado de su rostro.

Pero ahora, Tony ya no se preocupaba por eso. Todo lo que quería era saber el curso que esa noche iba a tomar, quería pensar en que quizá Peter iba a insistir con besarlo y que de nueva cuenta se negaría, aun cuando en el fondo, sí quisiera dejar que el millonario le diera un beso.

—¿Pedimos algo para cenar o quieres que salgamos? Tengo siempre reservación en el lugar que yo quiera y la verdad es que poner los adornos y el árbol, me dejó agotado. Por poco no leo los mensajes que me mandaste y bueno, creo que será una noche especial si los dos queremos.

Tony no dijo nada y sonrió mientras veía la decoración de aquel lugar que había sido su hogar por muchos años. Si a él le llegaban de forma intermitente esos falsos recuerdos que su mente fabricaba, quizá a Peter estaba pasando lo mismo. Tal vez algo dentro de él le hacía decorar aquella estancia enorme, algo que él, Tony, jamás hubiera hecho por voluntad propia.

—¿Tiene cosas en la nevera? ¿Por qué no cocinamos algo?

Peter se quitó el abrigo y ayudó a Tony con el suyo. El millonario miró al muchacho y le sonrió.

—¿Sabes cocinar? Porque yo no.

—Yo le enseño. Sólo… venga conmigo.

Peter siguió a Tony y empezaron a preparar aquella cena que de sencilla no tenía nada. Tony no recordaba saber cómo cocinar una pasta ni medirle el tiempo al platillo que tenía en el horno. Era como si algo se estuviera apoderando de él, como si algo que no fuera suyo nuevamente le estuviera dictando la pauta a seguir. Tal vez cuando menos se lo esperara y sin que lo supiera estaría confinado a quedarse para siempre de aquel lado del espejo. Quizá no se daría cuenta nunca de quién había sido en realidad y tal vez se crearían nuevos recuerdos, nuevas memorias y posiblemente eso fuera lo mejor.

Con cierta torpeza, comenzó a moverse en aquella que había sido su cocina pero que realmente nunca había usado. Se hizo a un lado para que Peter le ayudara a maniobrar y cuando terminaron, era casi la medianoche.

—Sé que no es apropiado que bebas por tu edad, pero ¿quisieras probar una copa de vino blanco?

Tony aceptó y dando un sorbo breve, saboreó aquella bebida que Peter le ofrecía y le sonrió mientras iba a servirse un trago. El joven se acercó un momento al ventanal. La vista desde ahí seguía siendo impresionante y parecía que la estaba redescubriendo, que al fin le estaba poniendo atención después de haberla ignorado tantos años.

—¿No le da miedo quedarse solo en estas fechas? —preguntó al mayor.

—No realmente. Siempre encuentro algo qué hacer o alguien con quién estar.

Tony suspiró.

—¿Y qué planes tiene para Año Nuevo?

—Ninguno todavía, quizá me arme una fiesta de último minuto o quizá se me ocurra ir a importunarlos a ustedes a su casa o invitarlos a la mía. Este año quiero que las cosas sean diferentes, quiero tener algo agradable que recordar aparte de los dos puñetazos que me diste.

Tony volteó sonriendo de momento y se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba justo frente a él. No hizo nada cuando sintió los brazos del millonario rodear su cintura y acercarlo peligrosamente a su boca.

—Puedes romperme la cara o la espalda, pero te juro que me muero de ganas por hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no aguanto más.

Tony se paró en sus puntas para tratar de alcanzar aquellos labios delgados y húmedos, como si lo llamaran. Se dio tiempo de ver aquellos ojos cafés y esa ceja ligeramente despeinada que tenía Peter. Aspiró su aroma y sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, lentamente cerró sus ojos para dejar que al fin ese beso llegara. No iba a seguirlo postergando, no iba a dejar que nada le quitara esa única oportunidad de no tener que lidiar con la culpa de sentir que se estaba aprovechando de alguien porque Peter en ese momento era el adulto y sabía lo que hacía, ¿no? Él era quien tendría que asumir el costo de esa decisión y en un acto que levemente juzgó de egoísta, Tony sólo quería dejarse llevar sin pensar en nada más. Sólo quería saber que se sentiría besar a Peter.

Apenas sintió el ligero roce de esos labios cuando la voz de la interfaz anunció que había alguien desconocido esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Peter se separó bruscamente de Tony, quien maldijo por primera vez decepcionado por no haber podido ser besado por el millonario.

Nuevamente, se acomodó contra el ventanal mientras veía de reojo que Peter discutía con alguien. No podía escuchar la voz de esa persona con la que el mayor discutía acaloradamente y motivado por la curiosidad fue a ver, pero Peter ya venía de regreso con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oye Tony, ¿conoces a ese muchacho? Dice que es primo tuyo pero no sé cómo es que FRIDAY lo dejó pasar o cómo demonios burló la seguridad. Mientras voy a sacar el postre de la nevera y a poner un lugar más por si quiere quedarse a cenar.

Tony no entendía de qué le hablaba Peter y hasta que se acercó a la puerta, no pudo ocultar su molestia.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Otra vez estaba aquel chico con aspecto rebelde, mirándose las uñas. Un mechón verde cruzaba esa interminable maraña de cabellos intensamente negros.

—Dile a Peter que no me voy a quedar a cenar, no quiero interrumpirles otra vez su velada romántica porque si recuerdas, te dije que era cuestión de tiempo para que tú y él terminaran…

Tony lo sujetó por las solapas de aquella chaqueta de piel negra y estoperoles verdes. Al menos en esa forma el hechicero era fácil de atrapar.

—¡Si sigues interrumpiendo, menos voy a tener tiempo de…!

—Justamente tiempo es lo que ya no tienes. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de los efectos secundarios en ambos?

—¿Nos has estado espiando?

—Un poco, sí, todo el tiempo —respondió Loki mientras se soltaba del furioso agarre de Tony—, salvo por ciertos y privados momentos porque ante todo, respeto su pudor.

Tony apretó los puños. No le daba coraje ver a Loki burlándose de él, sino más bien, que hubiera interrumpido ese momento por el cuál en secreto, había empezado a esperar apenas hacía unos pocos días.

—Ah, y para que veas que en serio te queda poco tiempo te comparto esto: he estado haciendo exactamente el mismo experimento del falso licor rojo conmigo mismo para ver si hay secuelas y sí que las hay. Llevo dos semanas con esta forma y sé que hay algo malo cuando me siento como un estúpido mocoso de ¿quince años? que quiere escuchar esas estridentes notas que llaman rock y porque sólo pienso en esas cosas tontas que les gustan a los midgardianos de esta edad. Sé que si no te apresuras, los efectos serán irreversibles para ti y para él y bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? Es patético verte correr como un tonto queriendo atrapar un balón o ver que en serio disfrutas apilando esos trozos coloridos de plástico con el regordete ese.

—Son legos y mi amigo se llama Ned.

Loki se empezó a reír ante la respuesta de Tony.

—¿Lo ves? A menos que en serio estés disfrutando esto, adelante. Ya no hay trato pero te recuerdo algo: todo lo que conoces, todo lo que sabes y recuerdas de cuando tú eras tú va a desaparecer para siempre. Ni siquiera te vas a acordar de mí ni de quién eras antes y esto que ahora crees tener, sigue estando sujeto a los caprichos del destino. Nada te asegura que tras besarlo o pasar tiempo con él, ese Peter vaya a querer quedarse contigo. Te triplica la edad, no va a arriesgar su prestigio ni lo que tiene por andar de romance con un niño como lo eres ahora. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que él y su asistente han vuelto a mirarse de forma romántica cuando están juntos? ¿Crees que en serio él se va a quedar al lado de alguien que va a seguir creciendo? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que tú vas a cambiar tu forma de pensar apenas te des cuenta de que estás al lado de alguien que es muy viejo para ti? Vive el momento, disfrútalo, pero por favor no pienses que va a ser así para siempre.

Tony sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría. Nunca había considerado esa situación y saber que Pepper podría quedarse con Peter le hizo hervir la sangre.

—¿Ella lo ha estado buscando? —preguntó preocupado.

—No genio. Él la ha estado buscando a ella. Revísale el celular, es divertido ver que su historial de búsqueda incluye anillos de compromiso y los mejores destinos para una luna de miel. Es un hombre que cuida mucho las apariencias porque así eras tú, ¿o no?

Tony sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes y que las piernas le temblaban. Loki lo empujó de regreso al enorme apartamento.

—Anda, cena rico, disfruta la noche, bésense todo lo que quieran y en donde sea pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, honestamente volvería a ser el mismo patán que fui toda mi vida y me olvidaría de tener un romance para siempre, porque eso no va a suceder. El destino se está reescribiendo constantemente, si no lo sabré yo.

Tony miró a Loki cuando abría aquel frasquito con ese líquido carmesí y lo bebía. Otra vez tomaba la forma de un adulto.

—Voy a darme prisa.

Loki le sonrió.

—Más te vale, no por mí, sino por ti. ¿Cuántas veces más vas a soportar tener el corazón roto? No pareces ser del tipo de los que aman las rupturas amorosas. Nos vemos.

Tony entró pensativo. En serio que estaba pensando como lo haría un chiquillo enamorado, sin pensar en el futuro, ni en las consecuencias. No se había detenido a pensar en que en serio, Peter seguía siendo alguien importante a la vista de todos y que aun cuando esa noche había demostrado sus verdaderos anhelos, al día siguiente, seguramente pondría tierra de por medio apenas obtuviera lo que quería y eso era obvio.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Todo bien con tu primo? Nunca me contaste nada de él.

La voz de Peter lo incomodó y fue por la copa de vino que momentos atrás había dejado incompleta.

—Es primo por parte de May, realmente no es mi primo pero bueno, jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños —mintió.

—¿Por qué no se quedó? Creí que…

—Vino a pedirme prestada mi consola de videojuegos y la llave para poder entrar, es todo.

Peter se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla.

—Bueno, espero que eso no arruine nuestros planes para la noche. Ven, la cena se enfría.

Tony se sentó sin verdaderamente saborear los platillos que acababan de preparar. El postre ni siquiera le pareció apetitoso. La voz de Peter lo irritaba y decidido, comenzó a servirle un trago tras otro. Le dio coraje ver que el mayor bebía con avidez y que sus facultades iban desmereciendo a cada copa que se terminaba. Al ver que también las inhibiciones del millonario se iban perdiendo, Tony trató de tomar distancia al sentir que Peter empezaba a abrazarlo y a querer acariciarlo de una forma completamente distinta, casi desconsiderada.

Si hasta unos momentos antes todo lo que Tony quería era ser besado y acariciado por Peter, ahora aquel sentimiento de repulsión estaba latente.

—Tony, ¿te importa si vamos a mi…?

El chico apretó los puños al ver que la mirada perdida de Peter señalaba hacia aquella que había sido su habitación.

—Bueno —continuó el millonario mientras bebía directamente de la botella—, piénsalo y en lo que lo haces, yo llevo algo que tengo guardado desde hace tiempo para cuando llegara este día.

Tony asintió y aprovechando que Peter avanzaba trastabillando hacia la recámara, dio una vuelta por la sala. Miró las fotos en las que antes aparecía su rostro. Tocó aquella excelsa colección de discos y libros que atesoraba más que nada y sin querer, tiró aquella pesada caja de madera donde siempre guardaba sus habanos.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo cuando vio que los puros se desparramaron sobre la alfombra y a toda prisa, volteó la caja para meter los que habían caído cuando vio que sólo había dos de los veinticinco que siempre tenía. Extrañado al ver que no era una caja de madera ordinaria, sino de metal en el interior, tocó el fondo aterciopelado y se dio cuenta de que se había recorrido algo. Aquel ligero y cálido resplandor era inconfundible y al escuchar que la voz de Peter se oía cercana, se apresuró a ponerla de vuelta en su lugar.

Nervioso, trató de disimular que al fin había encontrado lo que necesitaba para que esa pesadilla terminara.

—¿Listo, joven Stark?

Tony asintió sonriendo tontamente al ver que Peter se había desabrochado la camisa y le hacía una seña sugerente con su mano derecha.

—S-sí —dijo mientras veía de reojo la caja en la que se hallaba el teseracto.

—Bueno, vamos que la noche es fría y el tiempo apremia.

Tony sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a Peter y lo seguía repitiendo sus palabras.

—El tiempo apremia.

**

Tony recogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa. Sabía que nunca aguantaba más de una botella de whisky por muy inspirado o animado que dijera estar y que eso aplicaba para la mayor parte de las personas que conocía, incluido el millonario que había tomado su lugar. Apenas Peter había tratado de besarlo y se había acostado en la cama, se había quedado dormido, algo por lo que Tony se sintió agradecido. Sólo se había quitado la ropa para no arrugarla y había buscado aquella pijama de seda azul que era su favorita, pero que le quedaba enorme. Los ronquidos de Peter ni lo incomodaron. Durmió esa noche en su antigua cama, de espaldas a Peter sabiendo que su honra estaría intacta y que al fin, podía volver a ser él.

“Definitivamente lo mejor será estar alejados para siempre. No quiero que las cosas salgan peor de lo que ya van”.

Se dio tiempo de revisar el celular de Peter (aprovechando que seguía noqueado por el efecto del alcohol, sólo tuvo que sujetarle el pulgar y el reconocimiento de huella dactilar hizo su parte), para corroborar que lo que Loki le había dicho era verdad. Peter había estado buscando opciones de anillos de boda y destinos turísticos para pasar una luna de miel. Incluso, había estado mensajeando a Pepper preguntándole su opinión al respecto y leyó con los ojos húmedos que la rubia decía que todo le parecía encantador y que no podía esperar para el gran día.

Tony vio su reloj y apenas se anudó los tenis, fue casi corriendo por la caja de habanos. Para cuando Peter se diera cuenta, él ya estaría cerrando trato con Loki y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo volvería a ser como era antes. Poco le importaba si Peter recordara o no lo sucedido. Mientras él estuviera bien, todo podía irse al diablo, igual que antes.


	8. FINAL

Las fiestas habían pasado. Peter no lo había vuelto a buscar y aunque Tony se lamentaba un poco por la indiferencia de millonario, era lo mejor para él quien sí había pasado una navidad inolvidable al lado de May. Ya no le importaba empezar a portarse como siempre había sido: le respondía mal, otra vez pensaba en los planes que ejecutaría apenas retomara su vida en donde se había quedado y hasta había pensado en destruir todas sus armaduras.

El mundo ya no necesitaría a Iron Man ni a Tony Stark. Cancelaría los programas de becas y pasantías y dejaría que el mundo se las arreglara sin él, pues tal y cómo May le había dicho, la figura de aquel millonario seguía siendo vituperada sin importar las pocas o muchas cosas buenas que hiciera o que diera a otros. La opinión se seguía dividiendo entre los que lo amaban y los que se burlaban de él, entre los que lo respetaban y los que lo odiaban a muerte. Haber visto aquellos libros que sólo compró pero que nunca leyó, le avivó el gusto por querer encerrarse un tiempo a solas para devorar todo el conocimiento que estaba en esas páginas y que por estar ocupado arriesgando el mundo, nunca pudo leer.

Escucharía a todo volumen su música favorita mientras le pediría a FRIDAY y a cuanta inteligencia artificial pudiera crear, que lo mantuvieran aislado del mundo. Cuando él quisiera bajar a ver a esos ordinarios mortales, lo haría pero lo dudaba mucho. Muchachos como Peter que se dejaban deslumbrar por el millonario en turno, encontrarían a alguien más a quien idolatrar y a quien servir. Tal vez le haría un último favor recomendándolo bien en alguna universidad o hasta en el gobierno o la milicia. Quizá lo recomendaría con algún empresario renombrado o con los recursos suficientes para que Peter explotara su genio, Hammer incluido, pero él ya no se involucraría más de la cuenta. Despediría a Pepper, a Happy y marcaría distancia con Rhodey y con cualquiera de los Vengadores.

No los necesitaba, no los quería cerca de él diciéndole lo que debía hacer o dándole órdenes de cómo vivir su vida. Quizá a sus cuarenta y cinco sí se seguiría portando como el mocoso de quince años que ahora era, pero al menos seguiría teniendo sus millones, sus propiedades y su inteligencia. Tendría el poder de dejar de quedar bien ante otros por obligación, no meramente por gusto y la única persona a la que en serio debía complacer ante todo y a pesar de todos, era a él mismo.

Le daba igual si Loki otra vez quería invadir, dominar o destruir el mundo. Esperaba contar con el tiempo necesario para poder disfrutar uno de los dos habanos que estaban en esa caja sin importarle la radiación que pudieran guardar. O se compraría todos los que pudiera fumarse en lo que aquel hechicero asgardiano llevaba a cabo su voluntad. Se lo entregaría y regresaría al status quo en el que siempre se encontró.

—Nada de licorcitos asgardianos— se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una de las cervezas que había comprado sobornando al señor Delmar.

May lo había dejado regañado esa fría mañana de enero pero poco le importó. Sólo se cruzó de brazos, rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

“Para la tarde, ya ni mi tía va a ser así que…”

Dio un sorbo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—¡Tony, se me olvidaron las llaves, abre!

Eructó sin importarle nada y abrió la puerta con cerveza en mano al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer que ya lo traía a raya otra vez pero a cuyo yugo se rebelaba. Salió a abrir y no había nadie en el pasillo. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando otra vez o que tal vez, el tiempo se le había ido de las manos cuando vio que Loki estaba recargado en el quicio de su puerta.

—¡Vaya, hasta que alguien retomó sus viejos hábitos!

Tony lo empujó y entró a aquel apartamento que veía demasiado pequeño ahora. Ya no le resultaba cálido ni acogedor.

—Dame un segundo.

Loki le hizo una reverencia cuando Tony entró a su pequeñísima habitación y salía con la caja de habanos.

—Está adentro, sólo…

—Remueves la tapa pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Tony se paralizó al escuchar la voz de Peter que ya estaba parado en la puerta también. Loki bajó la mirada sin poder borrar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Bueno, les daré un par de minutos para que discutan lo que tengan que discutir y luego me iré pacíficamente.

Peter le impidió el paso cuando el hechicero trató de escabullirse y lo sujetó de la solapa de aquel vistoso abrigo verde.

—Ni se te ocurra y sin trucos. Dámelo.

Loki le entregó la caja a Peter mientras Tony encaraba al aún millonario.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Peter? —le cuestionó molesto Tony.

—No, aquí más bien el que tiene que preguntar algo soy yo —respondió molesto el maduro castaño—. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo tú, Tony?

Loki no tuvo más remedio que recargarse lentamente contra la pared mientras aquella discusión tomaba lugar. Peter miraba a Tony con toda la furia de la que era capaz.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que va a pasar si este loco se queda con el teseracto?!

—Loki, me llamo Loki —murmuró el hechicero.

—¡Me da igual! —gritó Tony ignorando la interrupción del mago— ¡Ni siquiera tienes idea de en qué estamos metidos y… a últimas no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un mocoso como tú!

Peter soltó a Loki y sujetó la caja con fuerza.

—¿Disculpa? No te escuché bien.

Tony sonrió cínicamente.

—Dale la caja ahora —ordenó.

—No. Quítate, no sabes lo que va a pasar si se la entregas.

Tony le arrebató la caja, aún conservaba su super fuerza y se la aventó a Loki, quien ni tardo ni presuroso se aprestó hacia la salida.

—Mientras arreglan sus diferencias, esperaré aquí afuera porque necesito decirle un par de cosas a Tony.

Los dos lo ignoraron. Peter trató de alcanzar al hechicero, pero Tony se interpuso.

—Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido, Peter. Eres lo peor que me ha sucedido.

Peter sonrió mientras apretaba los puños.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que fue al revés. No sé en qué momento dejé que un mocoso como tú se ganara toda mi confianza. ¿Eso fue lo que querías llevarte de mi casa? ¿A eso fuiste? ¡Porque si hubiera sabido que andabas haciendo tratos con un criminal como él, créeme que jamás me hubiera acercado a ti! ¿A qué estás jugando, eh, Tony?

—No, aquí la pregunta es a qué estás jugando tú. ¿En serio te vas a casar con Pepper después de todo lo que quisiste hacer conmigo?

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me iba a enterar de que andas preparando una boda con mi asistente mientras yo estoy buscando la forma de arreglar el lío que… pasó?

Loki se acercó a tocarle el hombro a Tony.

—No quiero entrometerme pero tengo cosas que hacer y por lo visto los dos también. ¿Por qué mejor no siguen arreglando esta discusión cuando los dos ya estén en sus respectivos cuerpos?

Peter desvió su mirada hacia el hechicero.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Loki suspiró.

—Lo que pasa es que Tony no se atreve a contarte que él tuvo la culpa de este embrollo y que de paso se enamoró de ti y que está celoso porque piensa que te vas a casar con la rubia esa y bueno, podrán ponerse al día en un rato.

Peter volvió a mirar a Tony.

—No sé qué demonios está pasando en realidad pero ¿en qué momento pensé que serías un sucesor digno y que podría compartir contigo algo más que mi vida? Lo escucho a él y veo la actitud que tienes y me convenzo más de que en serio me equivoqué contigo y...

—No —interrumpió Tony—. ¡Yo me equivoqué contigo y si alguien aquí siempre tiene la culpa, la tuvo y seguramente la volverá a tener, soy yo! ¡Vete, Peter! ¡Deja que yo arregle esto!

Loki se quedó mirándolos mientras abría lentamente la caja y el azulado resplandor de aquel cristal lo embelesaba. El rostro del hechicero reflejaba el deleite que precedía a algo increíble, a algo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Gracias, Tony. Aunque he de decirte que tal vez Peter tiene razón y tu también en lo que dijiste. Los dos están equivocados, porque —dijo mirando por un momento a Peter quien ya se estaba preparando para atacarlo—, tú sí estás planeando una boda pero con un menor de edad, ¿no es así?

Tony sintió que su mandíbula se abría sin poderla contener y Peter miró casi horrorizado al muchacho.

—Vamos, los dos son un par de enfermos. Los dos son un par de imbéciles y sí, sí son el uno para el otro pero ¿en serio creen que la sociedad va a aceptar sus planes? Porque ya sea que se queden así o que regresen a la normalidad, la gente no va a parar de juzgarlos. Un millonario cuarentón enamorado de un alocado y torpe quinceañero. Espero que ambos hayan aprendido su lección. Algún día nos volveremos a ver y espero que para entonces, hayan entendido lo que hice.

Tony se apresuró a querer alcanzar a Loki quien lo miró sonriente justo antes de desaparecer rodeado de ese halo verde. Peter se quedó con un palmo de narices al mirar a Tony y sin decir nada más, se fue caminando a toda prisa rumbo a las escaleras.

La sensación de ardientes aguijonazos pronto se manifestó en todo el cuerpo de Tony. Tratando de asirse a la pared, vio que todo a su alrededor empezaba a nublarse y que una profunda oscuridad lo sumía en aquel vértigo insoportable. Tony cayó de bruces, sin saber más.

**

Tony despertó sudando. Su ropa estaba empapada y se puso de pie. La ropa le quedaba holgada y tanteó con su mano hasta que encontró aquel vaso de agua. Lo vació de un solo trago y se puso de pie al reconocer el lugar. Fue corriendo al espejo y miró su rostro: cansado, agotado y surcado por el paso de los años.

—¿FRIDAY?

—Soy JARVIS señor.

Tony suspiró aun confundido.

—¿Qué día es?

—Es once de agosto. Son las tres de la madrugada. ¿Necesita algo, señor?

Tony sintió que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y salió a la sala. Vio los restos de algo que indicaba una noche de juerga aunque no había nadie.

—Sus invitados se fueron apenas usted se retiró a dormir, señor.

Tony tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué año es?

—¿Te sientes bien, Tony?

Aquella voz lo hizo ponerse en guardia cuando vio aquella silueta avanzar hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó Tony mientras trataba de llamar a una de sus armaduras.

Se escuchó un chasquido que hizo que las luces de la estancia se encendieran y con ello, el rostro de Loki quedara plenamente delineado.

—No, no fue una pesadilla. No lo soñaste. Todo lo que crees que pasó, realmente pasó.

—Vete de mi casa —ordenó Tony mientras sentía que un sudor helado perlaba su nuca.

—Era su cumpleaños y como siempre, te las ingeniaste para hacerlo sentir mal. ¿No te da vergüenza? Si yo fuera tú, en serio que buscaría en lo más profundo y podrido de mi corazón las palabras que puedan arreglar esto, pero lo más importante, le demostraría con hechos lo que voy a decirle y si no hay nada, entonces me haría a un lado para no seguirlo jodiendo.

Tony se dio cuenta de que los ojos del hechicero refulgían con un extraño brillo verde y sintió miedo. Cuando el hechicero dio un paso al frente, Tony retrocedió.

—Bueno —continuó Loki mientras recogía el envase vacío con los restos de aquel líquido rojo—, ya sabes qué es lo que puede suceder. Te estoy haciendo un favor enorme al decirte que Thor y yo lo llevamos a casa porque el pobre no paraba de llorar. Ya está bien y tienes suerte de que esa mujer con la que vive no se haya dado cuenta.

Tony no perdía de vista al hechicero, quien le sonreía.

—¿Y se supone que debo agradecerte por esto?

—Mejor haz lo que tengas que hacer y ojala sea lo correcto.

Loki se encogió de hombros mientras desparecía otra vez. Tony se sentó un momento tratando de recapitular lo sucedido y sin importarle la hora, decidió ir a buscar a Peter. Al estar afuera de ese edificio pensó en tratar de subir el muro, pero decidió no arriesgarse y optó por forzar la entrada y subió las escaleras de ese lugar que ahora conocía bien.

Cuando estuvo afuera de esa puerta, tocó varias veces tratando de justificar su aparición si es que la implacable tía de Peter salía a abrir, pero nadie acudió. Mientras insistía, como flashazos, su mente le hizo recordar que el día anterior Peter lo había ido a buscar muy feliz y le había entregado algo en un sobre. Tony lo había recogido de mala gana y cuando Stephen y Natasha se acercaron a decirle que era su cumpleaños, el millonario había organizado una improvisada velada para festejar al chico, quien aguardaba expectante un momento a solas para buscarlo.

Tony recordó que ya embriagado, le había respondido que se fuera porque ya no era hora para que un mocoso como él se quedara. Ahora empezaba a recordar las miradas molestas del Capitán y hasta de Virginia al escuchar la manera en la que le había hablado. No había reparado en que Thor estaba al otro lado de la estancia hablando con alguien y ese alguien, había sido Loki.

“¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Tus dieciséis años no son mayoría de edad y me imagino que mañana vas a la escuela o tienes que armar legos o no sé qué cosas hagas en tu tiempo libre ni me importan. Anda, dile a Happy que te lleve. Podemos hacer una videollamada mientras tú brindas con leche y nosotros celebramos de verdad”, se había burlado mientras tomaba aquella bebida que Thor le ofrecía.

Después de eso, había pasado las semanas más raras de su vida y ahora, esos recuerdos habían cabido en unas cuantas horas. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose avergonzado al hacer un recuento de todas las veces que había menospreciado al menor y sabía que lo había hecho con mucha saña, más de la que un chico tan dulce y lindo como Peter mereciera. Pensó en ir realmente a comprar algo a esa hora de la madrugada para disculparse, pero nuevamente sintió el remordimiento atacarlo.

—Gracias a la pesadilla que acabo de mandarle, en exactamente dos minutos va a salir porque, según lo que Thor me contó, el pobre mocoso se quedó dormido llorando por todas las cosas tan horribles que le dijiste. Él sólo quería pasar su cumpleaños contigo, pero ya sabes qué va a pasar si no te disculpas con él y esta vez, no haré nada para remediarlo. Es un buen chico y tú eres un desgraciado miedoso.

Tony vio a Loki otra vez ahí, como si nada mientras le devolvía aquella pesada caja de madera.

—Gracias —atinó a decirle.

—Cómo prácticamente eso no sucedió para él, no tengo por qué quedarme con esto —dijo Loki mientras le señalaba con la mirada que la abriera y viera que el teseracto estaba ahí—. Todos necesitamos aprender una lección de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando tenemos a alguien en nuestras vidas que vale la pena y te dejo porque tengo a Thor cocinando para mí a estas horas. Que estés bien, Tony Stank.

Tony vio el resplandor que emanaba de aquella caja y volvió a tocar. Cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de Peter ir a abrir, Loki guiñó un ojo y desapareció como siempre hacía, envuelto en ese halo de misterio.

El millonario vio que el chico lucía desorientado y que sus ojos estaban hinchados, algo enrojecidos.

—¿Señor Stark? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Tony esbozó una sonrisa mientras trataba de decir algo que no estropeara más las cosas.

—Soy un idiota y vine a disculparme contigo por lo que te dije y…

El chico bajó la mirada.

—Pero tiene razón, sólo soy un mocoso impertinente que…

Tony se atrevió a abrazar a Peter ante la sorpresa del chico.

—No, tú estás bien. El que siempre ha estado haciendo mal las cosas soy yo. Discúlpame por favor.

Peter se separo suavemente del mayor.

—¿Leyó la carta que le di ayer?

Tony negó con la cabeza y Peter se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez.

—No lo haga, está llena de disparates y tonterías. Por favor, no la lea.

—La leeré contigo.

—¡No, en serio! ¡Lo que dice ahí no…! ¡Por favor no la lea!

Tony asintió.

—Lo que tú digas. No la leeré. Te la entrego mañana, ¿te parece?

Peter suspiró.

—Gracias, ¿quiere… pasar a tomar un café?

Tony lo pensó por un instante antes de responder.

—May… digo, tu tía, podría molestarse. Mejor vengo mañana en la tarde y si me permites, te invito a celebrar tu cumpleaños como se debe. Podemos cocinar algo aquí y partir el pastel los tres si quieres.

Peter se recargó contra la puerta.

—No está, salió por unos días y bueno, por eso yo quería quedarme esta noche con usted y los demás. De todas formas iba a pasar mi cumpleaños solo.

Tony sintió el remordimiento carcomerlo otra vez.

—De acuerdo y en serio, lamento mucho haberme portado así contigo.

Peter se hizo a un lado y le llamó la atención ver a Tony usando ropa de dormir.

—¿Sabe lo que soñé? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Dime.

Peter caminó hacia la cocina y encendió la tetera.

—Tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que yo era usted y usted era yo, pero que nos peleábamos y que yo lo trataba mal y que usted…

Tony lo alcanzó y sabiendo exactamente dónde estaban las cosas, le ayudó a Peter, quien se detuvo al ver que en serio el mayor conocía a la perfección aquella cocina. Tony se dio cuenta y sonrió torpemente.

—Me imagino que tenemos la cocina ordenada de la misma forma, ¿no? Yo también guardo mis cosas así —se disculpó mintiendo.

Peter sonrió.

—Puede ser. ¿Sabe? No se ofenda, pero no quisiera estar en su lugar ni por un minuto. No soportaría ser así, como usted es. No digo que sea malo, porque no lo es pero me sentí como si estuviera atrapado en un espejo, como si estuviera viendo las cosas al otro lado y al mismo tiempo, aunque yo estaba siendo usted, seguía siendo yo. Es raro de explicar y la verdad me sentí muy extraño.

Tony recordó el martirio que esa experiencia había significado para él y aunque Loki se había mostrado compasivo, también le había hecho una advertencia muy clara y no tenía intenciones de darle a aquel bromista hechicero el gusto de que lo reprendiera otra vez.

—Lo bueno es que fue un sueño. Una pesadilla más bien, pero calma. No estás solo y así cómo eres, así estás bien. Me gusta tu manera de ser y creo que eres un muchacho con mucha inteligencia y con un futuro brillante. Yo quisiera ser parte de él y… bueno, ayudarte en todo lo que tú necesites y quieras. Tú me has ayudado también a ser una mejor persona y creo que eso es lo importante.

Peter sonrió al escuchar a Tony y preparó los dos cafés. Tony sonrió nerviosamente al ver aquel rostro joven, terso y esa mirada que reflejaba que en serio el chico lo admiraba. Aquel par de labios rosas otra vez lo tentaban y para evitar tener esos pensamientos y deseos que llevaban algunos meses consumiéndolo, buscó donde sentarse. Vio en la mesa de centro algunas revistas y aquel ejemplar del periódico que siempre señalaba a Spider-Man como un peligro para los ciudadanos.

—¿Lees el Daily Bugle? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Peter se sentó frente a Tony mientras miraba el titular.

—No, pero sé que el señor Jameson paga bien a quien logre llevarle fotos de Spider-Man y la verdad es que necesito ese dinero. Compré ese ejemplar ayer al ver el anuncio.

Tony sintió que su piel se erizaba al máximo. Aquellos recuerdos lo pusieron tenso.

—No le vendas tus fotos. Paga mal y de todas maneras habla pestes de Spider-Man y ninguna foto lo convence. Si no lo sabré yo que le vendí las mejores fotos.

Se detuvo al escucharse y al ver el rostro desconcertado de Peter.

—¿Usted conoce al señor Jameson?

Tony trató de buscar una excusa.

—Bueno, no le vendí fotos directamente. Más bien fue un favor hace muchos años, nos escribió una serie de reportajes pero mi oficina le mandó las fotos. No es un amigo cercano pero digamos que sí lo conozco….

La mirada de Peter brilló con cierto entusiasmo.

—¿Cree que podría mejor ayudarme a contactarme con él? La verdad es que mi sueño es trabajar con él antes de poder trabajar a tiempo completo con usted y…

Tony dio un sorbo a su café y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío intenso cuando probó la taza que el chico le extendía. Amargo, sin azúcar. Así era como tomaba el café.

—¿Está bien así?

Tony asintió temeroso.

—¿Puedo probar el tuyo? —le preguntó.

Peter le dio su taza y el sabor era el mismo, incluso más fuerte.

—¿Desde cuándo tomas el café sin azúcar? —le preguntó al chico.

—No sé, desde ayer en la tarde se me antojó así. Aunque también debo reconocer que ya no me atraen mucho los sabores dulces. Mejor el pastel ya no, mejor invíteme a ¿cómo se llama? Al Per Se o si de verdad me puede hacer un favor, deme aunque sea una probadita de The Macallan 64, el Cire Perdue pero no le diga a mi tía porque no me deja ni tomar cerveza y… ¿Se siente bien, señor Stark? Se ve muy pálido.

Tony dio un sorbo a su café y asintió sin decir nada al escuchar la forma tan impecable en la que Peter recitaba varios nombres en francés de sus lugares y bebidas favoritas. Aquella letanía con referencias conocidas sólo por él e ignoradas por el chico, lo sumió en un ligero trance en el que el miedo al saberse a merced de los hechizos de Loki, sería una constante.

FIN


	9. EPÍLOGO

—¿Y cómo terminó todo eso?

Loki sonrió mientras Thor le retiraba el plato a medias. No estaba acostumbrado a las comidas midgardianas y menos a esa extraña combinación de sabores.

—Pues tienes razón. A veces se siente bien usar las habilidades que uno tiene para ayudar a otros.

Thor se acercó con aquella montaña de panqueques y derramó sobre ellos casi toda la botella de jarabe de maple.

— Te lo dije, se siente bien hacer algo por los demás.

Loki hizo una mueca al ver a Thor clavar su tenedor y casi atragantarse por aquella masa de aroma dulzón.

—Pues sí, tienes toda la razón.

Thor pasó el bocado apresuradamente y de un sorbo vació aquel enorme tarro de café.

—¿Y cómo viste a Tony? ¿No se convirtió en dragón o en algo? —preguntó el rubio mientras preparaba otra vez su tenedor.

Loki frunció el ceño ante los hoscos modales de su hermano.

—Nah, sigue siendo el mismo patán y fanfarrón asustadizo de siempre.

La mirada de Thor se posó sobre los ojos verdes de Loki.

— Ojala pueda arreglar aquel malentendido con el niño araña. Peter es un chico muy dulce. ¿Te imaginas si tuviéramos un hijo así de lindo?

Loki no evitó aquel gesto de disgusto ante el comentario emocionado de Thor.

—Lo más que podríamos tener es un caballo y eso, si no viviéramos en la ciudad. Una serpiente si acaso pero yo le escogería el nombre. Tú te encargarías de darle de comer y atenderla cuando yo no esté.

Thor sonrió mientras llevaba el bocado a sus labios abiertos.

—Pero sí, tienes razón —dijo el hechicero—. Ese Peter es un chico muy agradable y Tony es un cabrón que no lo merece.

Thor dejó incompleto su festín mañanero y se fue a sentar al lado de Loki, a quien besó efusivamente en la mejilla.

—Tony es un buen hombre, muy en el fondo, pero es un buen hombre y si acepté ayudarte fue porque no me gustó ver triste a Peter, quien siempre anda por todos lados sonriendo y contando cosas interesantes. Me hubiera gustado verlo de adulto, en el lugar de Tony y a Tony siendo de la edad de Peter.

Loki se volteó para quedar de frente a Thor y lo tomó de las manos.

—Eso fue lo más ridículo que he visto aunque también fue muy divertido. Deja que Tony vuelva a hacer algo mal, porque no le va a durar mucho el gusto de portarse bien y tú mismo podrás verlos. Sólo será cuestión de esperar. Me sorprende lo maduro que Peter como adulto puede llegar a ser pero sí, estar bajo la influencia de Tony le va a afectar un poco. Aunque —dijo besando tiernamente la nariz de Thor—, nosotros vamos a estar ahí para ayudarlo a que sea un midgardiano ejemplar, ¿cierto? Porque el destino y el futuro, constantemente se están reescribiendo.

El rubio le dio un beso en la frente y fue a llenar la taza vacía de Loki con más café. El hechicero aprovechó aquel instante para contemplar en su regazo, el teseracto. Era el Dios de las Mentiras y él sabía perfectamente cómo seguir manteniendo aquel mote que tanto trabajo le había costado ganarse.

EL FIN


End file.
